


A dream come true

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, All kinds of sex positions described, Completely AU story, Deanna Wesson, Don't like Don't read Don't comment, F/M, Female body parts are mentioned, Flamers will be ignored, Girl Dean, His secrets will be revealed, Hot summer weather, I make it up as I like it, Indifferent father, John Winchester - Freeform, Lesbian experiences, M/M, Male body parts are mentioned, NOT trying to bash Christianity, New Neighbors, No clue on how a courtroom or the FBI works, No more warnings after the first page., No underage, None are biologically related, Older men with younger girl, Other SPN characters will appear, Reverend father for Deanna, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex for fun, Still no underage, Story will evolve like a normal relationship, THEY ARE NOT FAMILY!, This is fiction people, Threesome, Yes my mind is dirty and sick, and it ain't pretty, and it will be explained, are mentioned - Freeform, are not biologically related, between males and females, comments welcome, just my fictional character Stephen Wesson, no underage sex!, please don't take this too serious, with so many secrets, you don't have to remind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: Young girl Deanna Wesson is unhappy in her life. She craves sex but the chances of getting that are slim. What will happen when the house next door is sold to a father and his step-son?
Relationships: Dean/Sam/John, THEY ARE NOT BLOOD RELATED!
Kudos: 12





	1. Inspiration & WARNINGS

I wrote this story after reading this

LOST STORY:  
I don't remember much from the story but Jensen was a girl who lived in the neighborhood and Jeff and Jared were some kind of criminals/crime bosses and she came over and they fucked her, there were other people in the room (I'm pretty sure she was underage). And I remember Jeff asked for her name and she said that her name was Jensen and he made a comment about people naming their kids weird names. Jensen may have been a cheerleader but I'm not sure. END

As far as I know it, this story wasn’t found. It spoke out to me (yelled is more like it…) and this is the result. This story is my own twist that only held onto the neighbor thing. 

Me, I like a good and steaming hot story. Not so much on the ‘voyeur’ and ‘basically rape’ type. Thinking about making it father John and son Sam Winchester and neighbor girl Deanna Wesson…. Yeah, this is the end result.

Some chapters will be from different POVs which is mentioned before. If not, the chapter belongs to Deanna.

Please note that this is FICTION people! Read the warnings and if you are offended by one or more, please return to your own preferences.

This is not beta'd and probably still has writing errors in them. Know that I tend to write in past tense. I try to fix them but if you find them, please don't flame me.

THIS STORY HAS BEEN WRITTEN COMPLETELY AND WILL BE POSTED IN ONE GO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Deanna Wesson is a stunning beauty. At 17 years old she looks at least 20-21. Her body developed fast in her early teens. Now, her tits are a big C cup but close to a D. Her hair is dark blond and reaches her shoulders. At school she wears it in a ponytail but at home she likes it loose. With her well curved body and gorgeous face she is the wet dream of both the boys and men in town. The all-girls school she attends is nice but the girls are divided in several groups. Either they are good religious girls, saving their ‘flower’ for The One. The rest is made up in lesbians and straight out gold diggers. The girls in the last group lurk in the shadows. Waiting and carefully watching what family will be the best/potentially richest to get married into. The lesbians are also divided into two groups. Actual lesbians and experimentalists. Her best friend at school, Charlie Bradbury, is the instigator of many hot nights between the willing and curious girls. Deanna has been experimenting with Charlie and good god what a hot night had THAT been. But despite the blissed out feeling afterwards, something kept feeling off.

Other than her adventure with Charlie, the whole having-sex-with-a-guy is a total bust so far. Deanna is still a blushing virgin on that end and certainly NOT by choice. But since her father is the highly respected reverend Stephen Wesson no man/boy dares touching her. Another reason probably has to do with her mother dying when Deanna was just a baby. Therefore many people in the tight knit community still see her father as a grieving widower that struggles to raise his helpless little girl. If they only knew. Ever since her mother got out of the picture, Deanna’s father hasn’t taken much interest in his daughter. For the outside world he’s acting like a good father but at home he completely ignores her.   
Not that Deanna gives a flying fuck, she was basically raised by a herd of temporary nanny’s. Most of them barely spoke decent English or had experience in child care. What these girls all had in common was being kicked out after Stephen Wesson was done with them. 

Deanna staying home alone during the summer holidays is also not something new. Every year Reverend Wesson goes to a ‘Christian Retreat’ two states away, at least that is what he tells his loyal flock. Sadly summer also means that most of the neighbors and her friend Charlie are either away on exotic holidays or extended family visits.   
The suburb they live in was built in the late 80s and brings somewhat more privacy between the neighbors. In combination with a cul-de-sac, the street is low on car traveling and the houses are spacious, almost mansions. And to Deanna they are boring as hell!

This summer is hotter than usual and Deanna is craving a bit of coolness and sex. Two years ago and with the help of Charlie’s fantastic yet somewhat dubious internet skills and using a false name, Deanna has ordered several kinds of dildo’s and vibrators. But hard rubber and her own hands isn’t what her pussy craves these days. Her almost constant wet dreams make her cunt dripping like crazy. Call it a daddy complex but every time she sees her future dream men they are always a bit older than her. 

Two weeks into a three month holiday and Deanna is done with everything. Every week a Hispanic couple come by, the woman cleans the house while her husband maintains the front and back yard. Four hours later Deanna’s alone again. TV sucks, her books are read and the house is pristine with her father away. Sleeping in isn’t as much fun when it is allowed and while she needs differently, her rubber friends are still working overtime. Not being allowed to learn to drive, ‘the devil will seduce you if you do’ as her father tells his flock, Deanna is stuck in the house. It feels a lot like being a prisoner some days. But this year something has changed and Deanna is sure to take her chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The house next door had been for sale at least five months, the older couple that had owned it had moved to Florida. A week ago the sign of SOLD had appeared and the next day a moving truck had arrived. That day it had been somewhat cooler in weather but still warm enough for Deanna to go sunbathing in the back yard. Since her father demanded she ‘dressed decently’ she had worn a light red bikini with a matching see-through skirt and dark red beach slippers. Curious for all the sounds she got up to watch. Several men were unloading large furniture, then smaller items and finally loads and loads of boxes out of the moving truck.

A nice black car pulled up on the driveway and two men had exited. The second Deanna saw the two men she could feel her juices flow. Oh my god, they are gorgeous! The older one is tall, dark haired with a bit of grey on the edges, nicely shaped build and overall yummy on the eyes. The younger is a bit taller but has a slimmer build. Still the muscles are defined as hell. His hair a bit lighter than the older one and quiet a bit longer. His open face shows a happiness for life. Deanna almost drooled when the two men walked towards the fence that separated the properties. The older men had smiled and introduced himself as ‘John and this is my stepson Sam, where your new neighbors.’ She must have looked like a typical teen when she had stammered out her name and a hasty ‘Welcome to the neighborhood’ before turning around and walking into the house. Lets just say that she spent the rest of the afternoon with her toys and hands. After a cool shower she had watched from her bedroom window as the father and stepson had worked to unpack the boxes for hours. That night she dreamt again. Only the men’s faces were now that of John and Sam. Them touching her body had been so hot she had actually cum in her sleep!

The next two days the two men had been working on and off on the unpacking. Only this morning, on the third day, Deanna felt secure enough to go and talk to them. John and Sam had approached her and were very kind. After hearing she was all alone in the house John had offered a dinner at their place. ‘Let’s say around eight.’ Deanna had agreed happily and practically skipped back inside. The whole afternoon she had spent on deciding what to wear, nothing too slutty but also nothing like her school or church attire. In the end she had picked a white summer dress with pale yellow and pink flowers on the skirt. The top of the dress showed the fullness of her tits nicely but nothing too raunchy. To release a bit of the tension Deanna rubs her pussy and clit until she had cum several times. 

After a long shower Deanna gets dressed before applying a light foundation, lipstick in the shade of the roses on her dress, black mascara and blush. A casual bun to hold up her hair and would show off her long neck and open back. She paints her nails in a darker shade of pink and puts on her white low heeled pumps. A silver bracelet and matching earrings makes it that she looks stunning. At seven thirty Deanna is ready to go, after one last look in the mirror and trying to calm her nerves she straightens her back and walks outside. Deciding it is an official invitation Deanna rings the doorbell instead of using the backyard sneak through in the back of the yard.   
It is Sam that opens the door and the girl feels her heart flutter with want. The guy is looking freakishly hot in dark grey slacks and white T-shirt. He isn’t wearing shoes and it makes him even more fuckable. Somehow she manages to bring out a decent answer and follows him into the house. It has been years since she’s been here and it looks nothing like the museum from before. The hallway is light and opens into a huge living room which holds a combination of old and new furniture. Walking behind Sam Deanna can barely stop her from drooling while looking at the young mans sculpted ass. 

Crossing the living room they enter the spacious kitchen. Nothing has changed here except for the bulky presence of John behind the stove stirring in a few pots. Deanna has time to admire John’s nice shaped ass being tightly hugged in dark blue slacks. His top is covered in a short sleeved dress shirt that reveals most of his muscles. And oh my god her lace panty is soaking wet already!

Dinner is nice and simple, mushroom soup, a juicy chicken roast with some fried rice and two vegetables. Conversation has started out light but during dessert more deeper questions are asked. Such as why Deanna is staying alone right now. Deanna explains everything and is surprised when the two men don’t give her the pity look people normally give her.  
John and Sam go put the dishes in the washer while Deanna looks around the living room. While the dining room had place for more than eight people, the two oversized couches here can seat at least double. A bookcase against the wall shows her all kinds of books. Classic novels, sci-fi, cookbooks and even a few ‘chick flicks’. They all have one thing in common, they have been read at least once. Deanna decides to sit on one couch, it is plush and hugs around her body without being stuffy. She can imagine herself lying on this couch being fucked by either or both men. And damnit if that doesn’t make her pussy flow again. Her nipples have been hard all night. 

John and Sam come into the living room and a quiet conversations starts This time it is Sam explaining how he got to know John. Apparently his mother Angela shacked up with John for a while, at least until the woman found a much richer man and left sixteen year old Sam behind. And it hadn’t been the first time Angela had done this. John wanted to give Sam a stable home life and decided they could live together. Angela had been more than happy to sign over custody to John. Now, at twenty four, Sam and John still lived together. A few years ago Sam even changed his last name to Winchester to make some legal stuff easier. The men move around a lot for Johns job as a book publisher. He visits potential writers, organizes writing competitions and goes to schools to tell kids about what words and books can do. Sam writes a blog about the places he lives and visits and can easily work from any place.

After this conversation turns light again and it is long after midnight when Deanna goes home. Back in her bedroom not much is needed to get herself off several times. While drifting to sleep she knows a foundation has been laid.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Deanna keeps extending her foundations slowly. She brings the men iced tea when both John and Sam are working in their garden. The sun helps her by shining a bit less burning hot and allowing her to sunbath in the back yard. This time she wears the skimpy bikinis that Charlie ordered. The tops are actually to small and barely cover Deanna's nipple areas. The bottoms aren’t much better but god do they make her feel sexy. While walking back to the house she ‘accidentally’ drops her sun lotion. Bending over while knowing either or both are watching… She even hears a muffled ‘fuck me’ from behind her. Almost instantly her cunt begins to twitch. From behind her sunglasses she can see the sweaty bodies of John and Sam, glistening. And more importantly the bulges in their pants. While John’s a bit more bulky, Sam seems smaller but the shape tells her his is Long! Let’s just say that the shower, her hands and toys are working overtime. Batteries need replacing almost every two days now. Her dreams become more and more raunchy, they wake her up screaming in pleasure and dripping wet not just from sweat.

During one of the long nights, Deanna starts writing letters, addressed to both John and Sam. It’s becoming a short story about a young girl that fantasizes about being taken by older men. The first letter is basically her story so far. Writing out her fantasies of being fucked. Basically every erotic thought since her tits started growing. How the exploring of her changing body went and learning about sex from Charlie. At the end she writes To Be Continued…  
The second letter continues with her experience she had with female friends. How getting a candle up her pussy made her feel full but never truly satisfied. Her dreams always give her an older and strong big man. Again she ends with To Be Continued.

A third letter tells about her toys and hands. How they rub her clit, enter her pussy and stroking her tits while fantasizing it is a man’s arm, hand or whatever she can think of.  
The fourth letter continues with John and Sam moving next door and how her body reacted to that first sight. And off course of being invited to dinner, the sunbathing, bending over, watching from behind her sunglasses and off her dreams at night. This one she ends with ‘To Be Continue… Hopefully?’ Finished with the letters the next problem is getting them delivered. Not willing to risk the nosy neighbors or creepy mailman see Deanna drop of the letters she needs a different way. 

Two days later and Deanna decides to invite John and Sam over for a nice lunch. It is John that agrees on both of their behalf. Deanna orders a lot of groceries online and throws together a mix of fruit, bread, fruit juices and a few cheeses. Her plan is to give the first letter after lunch. This way she won’t be embarrassed to much if they reject her. With the letter she puts a piece of paper in the envelope. On it Deanna writes ‘Leave the empty envelope in the mailbox if you do not wish to continue’. Feeling that she now covered all her bases, Deanna walks upstairs. After, another long shower, she walks into her bedroom. She chooses to wear a tight white shirt. It is actually at least one size too small but it shows all her curves and pushes up her tits even more. And that allows her to forgo on wearing a bra. A pair of cut off denim Daisy Dukes and flip flops complete her outfit. And if the shorts show of her ass nicely then so be it. 

Lunch is good, filled with light conversation and both John and Sam seem to enjoy it. Picking up a ‘fallen’ spoon to let the men enjoy her assets makes her feel horny as hell. After an enjoyable meal and talking about the neighborhood it is time to say goodbye. Just before they are about to leave, Deanna picks up the envelope and gives it to John nervously saying ‘open this at home’. Deanna’s stomach flips when both John and Sam look curious but nod before leaving. The rest of the afternoon Deanna stays inside, flipping channels while biting her nails. Seconds after the mail has been delivered she jumps up and goes to the front door. Bill, bill, rubbish, we-need-your-help letters and more junk. No white envelope…. Deanna jumps into the air and yells ‘YES’ in pure joy. The rest of the night Deanna’s mind goes from extreme happy to anxious. Perhaps the envelope will come during the night or even tomorrow morning? Sleep doesn’t come easy that night but eventually Deanna falls into an exhausted sleep.

Wednesday is hell, Deanna is too afraid to go outside. The morning is spent with the people that clean the house and maintain the garden so that is a nice excuse. In the afternoon Deanna is terrified to look at the mail. When she dares to do it eventually Deanna again jumps into the air when the white envelope is absent. This encourages her to deliver the second letter that night. Again with the same ‘backing out’ method but this time Deanna is less scared.

Over the next few days Deanna delivers the letters, always at night. On Saturday she comes to a decision, tomorrow when the people that stayed behind are off to church she will execute her plan. Deanna somehow manages to forgo masturbating. Surprisingly she sleeps like a log, dreaming of being thoroughly fucked by John and Sam.

===

Waking up very early the next morning, Deanna is nervous and extremely horny. This is the day that her plan will come to fruition. A hefty breakfast to make sure she has energy. Then taking her sweet time in the shower, dresses in sexy red and black laced lingerie (a gift from Charlie). The bra even has half a cup only barely keeping her nipples covered. Picking out her favorite and very secretly bought cherry red dress with sinfully low cleavage and open back. Finishing off with off-white half high heels. While applying light make-up she feels her hand shaking. Brushing her hair long enough for it to feel like silk before pulling it in a loose ponytail. Looking in the mirror Deanna frowns. She looks more like a school teacher like this. Pulling her hair loose she starts brushing it again, until it flows down her back and over her shoulders. Around nine thirty she hears cars driving away. Knowing that this is it. Deanna shortly considers eating a bit. But she feels her stomach flutter with nervousness and decides against it. Stepping out the back door she goes to the back of the garden. Hidden in the bushes is an opening in the fence. It has been there since the first people lived her but Deanna never used it. Looking towards the neighboring house she can see movement behind the glass windows. Seeing the bulky backside of John walking around butt naked makes her moan a bit. Already she’s wet enough from anticipating what’s to come. Knowing from experience that the back door is almost always open when they are awake, Deanna picks up her courage and enters the home of the Winchesters. Point of no return done with, Deanna wanders through the kitchen and towards the hallway. Feeling her heart thumping in her chest she listens for voices before descending up the stairs. Biting her lip when she sees Sam walking from one side of the upper hallway to the other, butt naked thank you very much, Deanna has to stop for a while. A glimpse of his bobbing limp dick makes her left hand drop down. Trying to focus on her goal, sex and hopefully a lot of it, she continues her trip up the stairs. When she arrives at the landing she peaks around. Since Deanna has never been here before she looks around. Three doors are closed, one is half open. Steam comes out so that must be the shower. A fifth is opened completely and the image of a naked Sam can be seen while he’s dressing in grey boxers. Drool threatens to escape her mouth when she sees him bending over, giving Deanna an almost NC-17 shot of his junk. Before she can react a feeling of strong arms around her waist scares the shit out of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!

POV John

While opening his bedroom door John is a bit surprised to see Deanna, the hot young woman from next door standing there. Getting those letters and all was really something but to actually carry out her plans… Deanna’s gaze is on his stepson Sam, who’d just gotten out of the shower. Since Sam’s bedroom is across his own, he can see the boy rubbing himself dry with a towel before putting on boxers while bowing. Hearing a small moan coming from the girl, Deanna, he tries not to freak out as his dick twitches in anticipation. From the first moment he saw this seventeen year old beauty all he could think about was how her pussy would taste. And kneading those gorgeous and full tits while licking her clit… making her cum over and over again. Not to think how she must feel around his dick, pumping her full of cum. And damnit, now his cock is completely awake. Getting a hard-on from fantasizing alone hasn’t happened to him since he was a fucking teen. He isn’t like Sam, he can enjoy a good female body. To his surprise both he and Sam had been hot for Deanna. It even showed in the fucking and jerking off together after every letter. But right now his own body tells him to take this chance of a life time.

Slowly he approaches the dark blond young woman and is surprised when she doesn’t seem to notice him. Obviously too focused on Sam. John gently grabs Deanna around her waist and pulls her suddenly rigid body against his own. Despite her limited height her luscious ass carefully touches his hard-on. But the frozen body relaxes almost immediately. Taking that as acceptance John can’t help but let his hands wander upwards. Slightly touching the underside of her tits and man do they feel soft and wonderful. A low moan comes from her pouty and plump mouth. Encouraged he pushes Deanna’s lower body further towards his own, his dick now right in between her globes. The girl’s body starts rubbing up and down a bit. His higher brain function seem to shut down right there and then, he lets out a loud groan. This is enough sound to alert Sam that something is happening outside his bedroom.

POV Sam

After a nice cool shower Sam walks out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. John’s door is closed so leaving open his own should not cause any problems. Today is one of those days that both men like to spent apart, including sleeping. Rubbing his body dry with the soft towel he can’t help but think about their next door neighbor girl, Deanna. Over the past few weeks the young woman had spent dinner with them, lunch at her place and several rounds of iced tea and snacks while he and John had worked in the garden. And every time Sam had trouble keeping his dick under control. The bouncing tits, wiggling ass, beautiful face and overall amazing curvy body made his cock jump up as if he hit puberty all over again, up, down, up again. And then the dirty letters had started. Never in his life had a girl or woman interested him sexually. Until Deanna. After reading those letters together he and John had first jerked each other off. Then the older man had fucked him into the couch, and the mattress before finishing on the floor. And all on the story written in the letters. 

When Sam bends over to put on his grey boxers he vaguely hears a sound behind him. Thinking it’s John jerking off again, he ignores it and continues to dress himself. Picking up a shirt that he only wears at home he hears a moan and groan all at the same time. Turning around he sees the John’s bulky form standing in the hallway, his big arms around the young woman that haunts Sam’s dreams almost every night. Walking towards them Sam notices that the look on Deanna’s face is pure lust. Her cheeks are flushed and she seems to rub her tits into John’s big strong hands. Sam knows exactly how delicious the somewhat callused hands feel on sensitive parts of a body so he can understand the reaction from Deanna. Suddenly Deanna opens her eyes, sees Sam and lets out another moan while picking up the pace wiggling her ass into John’s crotch. Without thinking Sam bends down his head and attacks the girls plump lips, kissing her senseless. His hands going up and down her curved and heated body. Sam is not surprised when he feels her lean into the kiss with passion. 

POV Deanna

The anticipation almost makes her lose it completely. Feeling John’s rough hands grabbing her tits and feeling his cock on her ass, Deanna almost cums right there and then. Seeing Sam approaching then attacking her mouth with his gorgeous tongue, his hands roaming up and down her humming body. She is stuck between the strong bodies of John and Sam. It felt good in her dreams but to actually living it makes her hornier than ever. Deanna twists her right arm a bit up and backwards, until she feels John’s groin, rubbing up and down. Apparently her move is appreciated if the groan John lets out is anything to go by. He lets down his head and starts licking and sucking the side of her ear and neck. This time it’s Deanna’s turn to moan with pleasure. Her left arm tries to reach Sam’s standing dick but his own wandering hands are in the way. Sam ends the kiss so both of them can get some air. John let’s go of her tits and Deanna takes her chance to switch places. Turning around swiftly she puts her back against Sam while pulling John towards her. Surprised by the move the two men need a moment to think what to do now. When they have decided they attack her body with even more need. Deanna can’t help but gasp in surprise.

POV John

Seeing the woman move so fast, he looks at Sam. Silently they come up with a plan. Both men look at Deanna and see no hesitation in her eyes, but the moment she tells them no they will stop right there and then. Until that moment comes neither man will back down. John kisses her hard and enters her hot mouth while Sam takes her fine ass in his big hands and kneads them. John gives Sam a quick look and the younger man starts ushering Deanna towards John’s bedroom. To do this John has to stop kissing her. His bed is big enough to fit in all three of them. Going through the still open door the two men pick up the girl and throw her gently onto the bed. Deanna bounces off a bit before she lies there. Her dress has ridden up high enough to reveal her red laced panties. John feels his dick leaking more pre-cum and twitching like hell. Seeing Sam isn’t any better off he can’t help but put a hard but sloppy kiss on his stepson’s luscious mouth. A sound can be heard from the bed. Seeing the dark hotness in Deanna’s eyes John knows she approves and can’t wait to see more. Deanna sits up and starts pulling of the dress, leaving her only in the bra and panties. Without words John throws himself onto the bed, right in between Deanna’s legs. Sam, still only dressed in his now tented boxers, also climbs on the bed right next to the girls head. Both men visibly enjoy the almost naked body in between them. The red lace panties and bra are sexy as hell. At the same time both men attack her body with their hands. Sam grabs Deanna’s tits and kisses her mouth senseless. Neither men show any mercy when Deanna starts thriving and moaning. Smelling the intoxicating wetness between her legs John is almost instantly drunk. Pushing up her legs so he can easily remove her panties he gives a little tap on her bare ass. Deanna lets out a muffled yelp but seems to enjoy it. John is now more than ready to go for the prize. Carefully he grabs her calves and opens the slim legs as far as possible. Deanna wants to bend them but John stops the movement. Slowly his fingers start teasing her inner thighs, he can’t believe his luck in seeing the young girls cunt. It is beautiful, open and dripping wet. The need to taste her takes over his mind. Hungry with need John drops his head. A few kitten licks makes Deanna moan out loud. The sound makes his cock twitch in anticipation. It triggers something inside John. He wants Deanna to cum on his tongue and mouth alone. Without warning he attacks the pussy in front of him. Licking, small nips and kisses peppered around the whole area. Dipping his tongue into her cunt he tastes her, instantly making him an addict. Hearing her filthy mouth moaning, cursing and downright dirty talk makes him up his game.

POV Sam

Kissing John is something Sam likes to do, he enjoys the man’s experience and hot body. But something has been missing all these years. Never in his life could he have thought it would be a woman. Turning around and seeing Deanna in John’s arms made it clear for him that she’s the one. Now, with the young woman looking at them with a horny accepting look in her eyes he can’t wait to experiment. So far, Deanna has shown no hesitation around either of them. She sits up and pulls of the summer dress. Seeing her full tits and obviously wet panties makes his cock stir even more. When Deanna lies back down both men admire the sight before them. Seconds after John hauled himself on the bed, Sam does the same. Sitting next to Deanna’s head he can’t help but grab her tits. The soft flesh combined with the darker colored aureoles and rock hard nipples feel like heaven opened its doors. His mouth find hers and he starts roaming his tongue around in her mouth. Sam sees Deanna lifting up both her legs and John removing her panties and patting her ass. This makes Deanna yelp into his mouth. While John attacks her cunt Sam stops kissing Deanna and let’s his head down to sucks in the closest nipple while kneading the other one. He feels like a baby, trying to suck out the absent mother’s milk and it turns him on even more. Switching to the other tit he can’t help but playfully bite into the hard nub. The filthy sounds Deanna lets out of her mouth make him want her even more. Getting back to the first tit again, his hands roam around her body, feeling her ribs and belly. Somewhat jealous of his older lover, he sees the man’s head slowly moving up and down Deanna’s cunt. Jealousy for getting to taste Deanna first but also for not being the recipient as John’s skilled tongue can make you crazy with need. Returning his attention back to the woman Sam captures her mouth and plunders it with everything in his might. His hands keep playing with the tits and nipples, slowly kneading and pinching them.

POV Deanna

Seeing the two men kiss makes her so hot it isn’t even funny anymore. While visiting them earlier she had noticed small touches, looks and whispers between the men. That caused her to be somewhat suspicious into their bond, seeing it with her own eyes makes everything crystal clear. Despite her father’s job and strong opinions both private and in public. Deanna never saw anything wrong with gay relations, to her love is love, no matter the gender. As long as all parties agree and enjoy it, who cares. While she lies on the bed she can feel both men admiring her body. Deanna sits up and undresses before lying down again. John almost jumps on the bed, in between her legs. Sam lies next to her and starts kissing her hungrily. Deanna feels a soft pat on her outer thigh and lifts up her legs. John is removing her panties and an unexpected soft slap on the ass makes her yelp inside Sam’s mouth. Deanna lowers her legs and without hesitation opens them to the side, giving John access to her dripping cunt. Feeling John’s stubble on her thighs then a tongue exploring her cunt, Deanna barely manages to stay still. John is licking, slurping and pushing inside her pussy like it is the last thing he’s ever able to do. Sam has stopped kissing her and is now latching onto one of her tits. It doesn’t take long for Deanna to feel the familiar tingle in her spine and lets the orgasm rip through her body. Neither Sam or John stop doing what they are busy with, Sam actually switches tits several times, picking her nipples and softly biting every bit of soft flesh while John seems determined to suck her dry. The second Deanna feels a fleshy finger enter her cunt and start pumping in and out the tingle is back. And before Deanna can warn them about it a rush of pure pleasure combined with a loud cry overwhelms her.


	6. Chapter 6

POV John

Licking Deanna’s flowing cunt, her moaning makes his own cock grow even bigger. Precum is already leaking from the tip. Without releasing his tongue from his task John decides to up the game. He pushes one finger inside the wet cunt and starts pumping slowly. Within seconds Deanna almost flies of the bed. Sam is as surprised as he himself is and barely gets out of the way on time. Sam’s eyes become dark with lust and John knows his own eyes aren’t any better. While Deanna is still riding the high, both men sit on the bed and discard the few clothes they are wearing while John put on a condom. Sam hands him a fluffy pillow and John swiftly lifts Deanna’s ass and puts the pillow under it. This way his cock is perfectly lined with her dripping cunt. John and Sam stand up and enjoy the view of the young girl lying on the bed. They can’t help but stroke their cocks, looking forward to what is to come. Another kiss is shared between the men and it is silently decided that John will take first round while Sam helps Deanna adjust. Slowly the girl on the bed returns from her hazy state of a big orgasm. Looking around her she sees both men standing there, both holding their shaft in hand and stroking it. John could see the moment her eyes reached his cock. He knew she wanted this. All of her earlier suggestions, both spoken and hidden, bending down in tight shorts, the display of tits and eventually the letter she wrote… Damn, this woman has a filthy mind! After the final letter came John and Sam had known that it was only a matter of time before she would come over to fulfill her wish. Dressed in that smoking hot dress, low heels and a determination to reach her goal; being fucked stupid. While no words had been spoken, the way she had relaxed into his body in the hallway and let his wandering hands explore her tits spoke of a blazing fire inside her. Then Sam coming into the picture and again letting the two men get their way with her told them enough.

And now, the time was near to give her what she craved so much. Seeing the look in her eye, part fright, part lust made him almost go crazy. Waiting for Sam to get in place behind Deanna, raising her head up on his lap, stroking her hair. Sam’s hands find her tits and slowly he kneads them while quietly whispers sweet words. John crawls onto the bed and positions himself in between Deanna’s still opened legs. Looking at her face but not getting a negative response he proceeds. Lowering his fingers he touches her cunt, not surprised to find it soaking wet and ready to receive. Grabbing his cock he slowly puts the head against the opening. Sliding in extremely slowly he can’t miss the pained noise coming from Deanna. Stopping he looks upwards, finding Sam already comforting her.

POV Sam

Seeing Deanna getting her first orgasm is a sight Sam never before experienced, since he has only been with men so far. But to experience this he finds it is a sign of beauty. The girl is flying high and while he and John undress quickly they look at each other. A hot kiss is exchanged. Then Sam picks up a pillow and John places it under Deanna’s pelvis. Doing this to lift up her cunt for better access. Looking at the girl on the bed Sam can’t help it, he lowers his hand and strokes his cock. Next to him John does the exact same thing. Without words they decide that John taking her first is the best. John’s cock is normally pretty big but in erect form the girth is enormous. Sam has experienced that fact enough times to know that the first time taking the ‘Beast’ will hurt like a bitch. And considering Deanna is still a blushing virgin… Oh yeah, she can use all the comfort Sam will give her. Seeing Deanna watching them with those needy eyes makes them stroke their cocks a bit faster. Sam moves forward to the bed and crawls on it, sitting behind Deanna. Lifting her head onto his lap he lets his hands wander through her soft hair before moving down to those full and gorgeous tits. Touching, kneading and pinching the nipples to keep her mind of the coming intrusion. All the while whispering that yes, it will hurt at first but after that so much pleasure will come. Sadly the position he’s in doesn’t allow him to kiss those plump lips. Looking up he sees John has taken up his place in between Deanna’s still opened legs. The girl lets out a happy moan when John’s empty hand touches her cunt before the other hand is lowering his cock towards the wet entrance. Sam still remembers his first time with John and even with enough preparation it will hurt like a bitch. He caresses Deanna all over her body but the second the cock head enters her cunt she lets out a painful cry. Sam sees that John stops for a few seconds. More encouraging words are given by Sam before John pushes back Deanna’s legs even more towards her body, opening her cunt just a bit more. This should make entering her easier. And indeed it seems to help a bit with the pain. Deanna still crunches her face for the intrusion all the way until John is sheathed completely. Then he waits until Deanna gives some kind of sign. It comes when she opens her eyes and nods her head. Even more slowly Sam sees John pulling out before pushing back in even more slow. Deanna’s face morphs into a painful one at the intrusion. Sam realizes he needs to distract her a bit from this initial hurt. Again his hands find her tits and nipples. Quickly twisting both makes Deanna yelp out but it seems to do the trick. A few more times of John entering her and the pain slowly turns into careful joy. Within a few minutes Deanna starts panting and moaning. One particularly hard thrust makes it that the young woman starts screaming ‘Harder, please god, yes, faster!’ That is the moment that Sam knows Deanna really enjoys it and lays down her head on the bed. Seeing John letting go of Deanna’s legs and moving up her body, sucking on her tits while his hands trap Deanna’s arms to the matrass. Sam can’t help it but start to stroke his cock, enjoying the hot scene playing out before him.

POV Deanna

Returning back from the bliss her orgasm gave her Deanna feels something soft under her ass. It feels like a pillow that has lifted it and her pelvis. From a video Charlie had shown her she knows it is to align the man’s cock better to enter her pussy. Not seeing John or Sam she turns her head. Not surprised to see these two gorgeous men standing there, naked and stroking there cocks while looking at her… Deanna feels her pussy starting to flow even harder. Gazing downwards her eyes wide and swallowing when seeing John’s huge cock. Sam’s is long and nicely wide but John looks like a freaking monster! Before she knows it Sam is sitting behind her, putting her head on his lap. First stroking her hair then going down and fondling her sensitive tits. All the while Sam tells her that at first it will hurt like hell but eventually pleasure will come. She moans when John’s calloused hand touches her pussy. Then all of the sudden she feels something soft yet hard against her opening. Grabbing the bedding suddenly a sharp pain hit her and she cries out. John holds still for a while. Deanna feels his hands are pushing back her legs even further. She feels her cunt opening a little more and before she knows it John’s big cock pushes in slowly but surely until he is completely sheathed and still. It burns and hurts like hell and tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. Biting her lip she waits, when the pain fades a bit she opens her eyes, giving John a nod. He pulls out and pushes in again, this time the pain seems even worse and threatens to overwhelm her. That is until Sam grabs her tits and twists her nipples painfully. But this actually takes her mind off of the burn in her pussy. The next thrust from John is fast and hard and hurts but goes more smoothly. After that a little more pleasure is added each time. Right until the burn is so far on the background the joy of being filled completely takes over. From that moment on Deanna pants and moans like she’s possessed by the devil himself. A hard and deep thrust from John lights a hot fire inside her. She starts screaming ‘Harder, please god, yes, faster! Fuck me hard, Oh yes John, fuck me!’ John complies and plows her good. Then the man is completely on top of her and sucking and licking her left nipple. His hands grab her wrists and push them against the matrass. It gives her a feeling of being owned by John and Deanna loves it! Somehow John’s thrusts become even harder and deeper and within seconds the familiar tingle in her spine grows fast. She hears herself screaming out her third orgasm since she arrived. And it is way harder and better than anyone she ever had. Somewhere in the process her arms came free and during her everlasting spasms Deanna throws her arms and legs around John’s body just to keep him in place and moving.

POV John

Deanna’s pussy feels like heaven, tight and wet around his cock. After the first initial pain for her she finally can enjoy his thrusts. And after Deanna screams at him to go ‘harder, faster, more’ John can’t help it, he gives her exactly what she wants. Sam retreats and starts masturbating. That gives John the room to lie over her body, kiss and suck in Deanna’s tits while his hands push her wrists into the matrass. He keeps thrusting and meeting her own movements. Within minutes a scream comes from her mouth. Deanna cums harder than the first time. Her cunt clamps down on his cock and he’s barely able to keep thrusting or even keep up his own body. Releasing her arms he immediately is surprised when Deanna’s arms and legs wrap around his back and ass, almost urging him to go deeper. Normally he can last longer but her young body and movements feel so damn good that his own orgasm rips through him and he fills the condom. John tries to imagine feeling his cum hitting her uterus and getting her knocked up. That thought triggers at least two more spurts and a feral growl comes out of his own mouth. The last time he fills her cunt he falls down onto her still trembling body. Finding her plump lips he starts kissing her sloppily. After a few minutes John pulls his limp cock out of the hot pussy and lets his body fall sideways. From the corner of his eye he sees Sam moving around Deanna. Knowing what will happen he decides to enjoy the sight before him.

POV Sam

Sam sees the exact moment John is ready to shoot his load. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. Never before has he seen John cumming so fast as right now. Seeing the bigger man’s body falling further over Deanna’s and kissing her right on the mouth makes his insides burn with a never before experienced need. Then John pulls out of Deanna’s cunt and letting his body fall besides the woman. While he was watching John plowing Deanna Sam slid on a condom and started stroking his cock. Knowing he won’t last long he slides down the free side of Deanna and takes position in between her legs. Watching her still trembling body and dripping pussy Sam can’t help it, he’s more than a bit anxious. This is going to be his first time with a woman. Looking up to John’s sated face he gets a slight nod. Looking back at the woman beneath him he can’t help it, he dips his head and kisses Deanna on the lips. Within seconds she reacts with vigor, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue access. Suddenly he feels one of Deanna’s hands on his rock hard cock, guiding it towards her cunt. Her outer lips make way for the welcomed intruder. Sam slowly slides inside the wet and hot heat of her fucked out pussy. Before he knows it her legs and arms are around his body and urge him to move. Sinking balls deep into his first pussy ever he thinks he’s missed out so much. Sure, older guys have always been more his thing but seeing how he feels right now he knows he’s going to enjoy this. His first thrust brings out a happy yelp from Deanna. With her legs on his ass she urges him to go harder, deeper, faster. Sam complies with joy. Usually he’s the one getting fucked so this is a whole new experience. Again, he bends down and kisses her luscious lips. Feeling more than seeing the matrass moving he isn’t surprised to feel John’s hands on his ass. Since his relationship with John turned sexual Sam always prepares himself by wearing a nice and big plug in between fucking. John is now licking his ass cheeks and pushing-pulling at the plug, causing the tip to hit his prostate a bit. Sam moans with pleasure and thrusts even deeper into Deanna’s cunt. Apparently it is enough to make her cum again but Sam keeps going. Sam hears the familiar tearing of a condom package and feels his heart jump at the hotness of what’s about to come. The playful slap on his left ass cheek stings a bit but only adds more fuel in his thrusts. Finally John pulls out the plug and quickly pushes his tongue into Sam’s open hole. Not needing much of preparation due to the plug Sam soon feels John pushing his fat cock down the ring of muscles and inside Sam’s needy hole. Since Sam is half lying over Deanna’s curvy body she know feels the weight of both Sam and John. Her eyes focus on Sam and the fire in them are burning hot with want. Feeling his own cock hitting every bit of Deanna’s cunt while his ass is being fucked by John makes Sam cum even faster than expected. Shooting his load inside the condom, feeling John do the same and a screaming and writhing Deanna beneath him, all at the same time. The pure lust Sam feels makes him shoot an extra spurt of cum. No idea how long the three stay that way it is Sam’s mind that come back. Well, at least some brain cells. Sam nudges John to move sideways. Not a sound can be heard when John pulls out of Sam’s ass before Sam’s spent cock pulls out of Deanna’s hot pussy. The two men fall to either side of Deanna, who lays on her back. Sleep threatens to come over Sam but not before he grabs the sheets and covers all three of them. Looking at Deanna’s face he sees she has already is halfway asleep. Her face and John’s show a bliss Sam knows he must match. John’s hand has found his way to Deanna’s wet and glistening cunt. Giving Deanna’s cheek a sloppy kiss and wrapping his free arm over her chest while his hand grab a soft tit, Sam feels his eyes closing. Within seconds the room is silent.  
POV Deanna

Deanna is still on cloud nine after John fucked her. Her mind is numb, blissed and everything in between. Then she feels soft lips kissing her. John’s face has some stubble and this one is clean shaven. So Sam it is. Not hesitating she kisses him back, opening her mouth to his wandering tongue. With one hand she reaches down and finds his condomed cock. Not ready to wait any longer she guides it towards her still needy cunt. Feeling Sam sliding inside her is amazing. While the girth is smaller than John’s, Sam makes it up in length. Instinctively Deanna knows this is his first time with a woman and gives him time to adjust. Finally he’s fully inside her, looking at her as if waiting for a signal. She gives it to him by folding her arms and legs around his body and moving her cunt forward. Sam pulls out and thrusts back in with vigor. Deanna can’t help it and lets out a happy yelp. After that Deanna pulls him closer to her, urging Sam to go harder, deeper and faster. And that is exactly what the young man does. He fucks her with so much speed, hitting her clit almost every time he pushes in. Deanna’s arms and legs release Sam and she’s not surprised he kisses her again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she feels the matrass dipping. Opening her eyes a bit she sees John behind Sam, somehow working the young man over. And to be honest she isn’t surprised to see John attacking Sam’s ass. Sam moans of pleasure, all the while not slowing down on fucking her cunt. In fact, his thrusting speeds up. Out of nowhere Deanna cums again but Sam doesn’t stop his vigorous pace. When her mind is coming back again she feels more weight than before. Sam is lying half over her own body while John is penetrating Sam. Seeing the need and pleasure in Sam’s eyes rising, Deanna can’t help but feel the same. How hot is it that she’s being fucked by Sam while John is fucking Sam! Feeling the movement of both man above her body is overwhelming. Another orgasm hits her, hard. Deanna screams and writhes beneath the two strong bodies of Sam and John. Sam’s cock is pulsing inside her cunt and feeling him cum is… wow! And if the sounds from both John and Sam are to be believed, John came as well.

Not knowing how long she lies there, but utterly spent and exhausted, Deanna feels some of the weight on top of her disappear. Feeling Sam’s cock pulling out of her pussy, Deanna can’t do anything more than just lie there. With John on one side and Sam on the other sleep tries to pull her under. A sheet is pulled over her by Sam who kisses her without much force. One of his slim hands grabs her left tit and nipple. Combined with John’s fingers hovering over her dripping wet cunt, it gives Deanna a feeling of being cherished by these wonderful men. It fills her heart with warmth. Within seconds she’s fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Deanna opens her eyes she has to blink a few times. Looking up at a strange ceiling… No, this is not her bedroom. Seconds later she feels the wonderful heaviness of two bodies lying beside her. Turning left she sees the young and handsome face of Sam, on her right is the older and rugged face of John. When she tries to move her body Deanna suddenly notices that Sam’s hand is holding one of her tits while John’s is covering her cunt. Basking in the wonderful memories of being fucked by not one but two big men. And even if it had hurt a bit, the joy of being fucked by real cocks made it so much better than her dildo’s and other plastic helpers. Her thoughts are sadly disturbed by her protesting bladder.   
Carefully she picks up the arms of both men and manages to slide down the bed. Completely naked and not giving a flying fuck about it Deanna walks out of the bedroom towards the only two doors she hasn’t seen inside yet. The first one is a walk in closet, filled with boxes from top to bottom. The next one is the half bathroom, stepping inside she relieves herself before walking back into the hallway. Since reddish sunlight is still coming in through the window it must be early in the evening.

Returning to the bedroom she can’t help but feel warmth filling her belly. The sight of the two gorgeous men in bed…. Walking towards the bed she sees that both men have a case of morning wood, despite it being evening. Licking her lips, Deanna crawls back on the bed. Grabbing both cocks in her hands and sliding up and down the shafts. As if on que the two men start groaning before slowly waking up. Deanna decides to give Sam’s slimmer cock a teasing lick on the head. Next she gives John’s fat cock the same treatment. Deanna keeps on licking and sucking both dicks while her hands jerk them off. The wriggling of both men on the bed is a joy to see. To know that her hands and mouth can cause this kind of pleasure… It really makes her juices flow again. In the end it doesn’t take long for Sam to cum in her mouth. The taste of his sperm is somewhat bitter but makes her feel proud. Only minutes later it is John that ‘donates’ his baby making candy right into Deanna’s mouth. This one tastes a bit more bitter but Deanna swallows it with pleasure. Looking at the blissed out men on the bed Deanna can only feel happiness. Standing up she walks towards the windows, closing the curtains before turning around. Sam and John have fallen asleep again. Deanna decides to join them once more, nestling herself in between them. 

===

The second time Deanna wakes up again she notices John and Sam are already up. A playful pat on her cunt urges her to get up. The men usher her towards the hallway and into the bathroom. Seeing the big walk-in shower Deanna is not surprised. Neither men appear to be a bath type, and Deanna can only agree. Despite her being a woman, soaking in your own dirt is not something she likes to do, a long shower gives her more pleasure. John turns on the water while Sam picks up enough towels to dry a complete school class. All three of them are butt naked and Deanna loves it. Without hesitation she pulls Sam towards her, he has to dip down a bit, and kisses him hard, letting her arms rove up and down his body. She feels his own hands grabbing her ass, pulling her body against his. Her cunt feels the already hardening cock and she groans. Deanna feels the hard body of John pushing against her backside and his hands start roaming up and down both her and Sam’s body. Feeling John’s stubble on her neck makes her hot for more. She looks up into Sam’s eyes and sees her own heat mirrored. Without words Deanna nudges John, telling him what she wants. John lets her go at the same time Sam does. Deanna turns around and yelps when Sam slaps her ass playfully, but to be honest, it only makes her want the men more. John enters the shower and immediately claims Deanna’s mouth hard, letting his tongue exploring her completely. The threesome is now standing under a lukewarm spray of water. In the meantime Sam’s hands roam around her whole body and before she knows it he has found her cunt. He puts two of his fingers inside her, soon followed by a third one. Agonizingly slowly he enters, retreats and enters again. John’s greedy mouth has now left her mouth and starts sucking and licking her left tit. Two of his fingers pinch the nipple of her right tit. Out of the blue she orgasms hard.

Clearly enjoying giving her pleasure John grins and speeds up his actions while Sam does the same, this time with four fingers and adding his freakishly long tongue. John switches his tit activities and grips her long hair with his free hand. He pulls it a bit, adding a tiny bit of pull still to be comfortable. Feeling Sam pulling out his fingers and replacing it with his tongue deep inside her and in some freaky way he even manages to suck on her clit. This time Deanna gets a short warning before she cums hard yet again. Returning back to the shower she isn’t surprised to feel Sam’s cock head against her opening. He slowly pushes in and Deanna almost jumps with pleasure. Being taken from behind is one of her guilty pleasures. Sam is now fully sheathed and pulls out agonizingly slow before pushing back in at that same pace. She manages to open her eyes and in John’s eyes. He releases her hair and tit and takes a step or two back until he’s against the wall. Deanna bites her lip when Sam starts speeding up a bit. Then she bends forward and grabs John’s weeping cock with her left hand. Going up and down a few times, then her mouth is on the head and her tongue follows the slit. John’s moans are only encouraging her to continue her actions. At the same time she enjoys Sam’s cock attacking her dripping wet cunt thrust after thrust. Sam’s hands grip her hips tightly and the groan he lets out encourages Deanna to push back her lower body towards his wonderful long and filling dick. It takes a few minutes before a nice equal tempo has been found between thrusting, pushing, licking and sucking. It doesn’t take long for Deanna to feel that telling tingling in her spine. Suddenly a slap on her ass from Sam’s big hand makes Deanna shudder and moan in pleasure. Several more follow and Deanna cums harder than ever, a growling the only sound from her mouth since she’s still swallowing John’s giant cock. Sam’s thrusts are now hard and fast and John is using her mouth as a cum dump just before Deanna feels Sam’s semen hit her insides. This triggers another orgasm for her, so hard it makes her legs wobble. 

It does take a little longer for Deanna to leave the post-orgasm haze behind her. She notices both John and Sam are holding her up in between them. The men look equally exhausted. Without words the threesome let the still lukewarm water run over their bodies. While they are toweling themselves dry a round of sloppy kisses is going down before all of them hurry back to John’s bedroom. Again, Deanna lands herself in the middle with her two studs protectively holding her down. Lying under the sheets Deanna thinks about the unprotected sex she just had. But to be honest, she can’t seem to care less. If she ends up pregnant, then so be it. With that thought she falls in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up again makes Deanna feel very happy. Her body aches a bit but in all the right places. Looking first to John’s face, then to Sam she can’t help it but feel the luckiest girl, no woman, in the world. Both men lie facing her. Johns hand is holding onto one of her tits while Sam protectively covers her cunt. Enjoying the moment until it is interrupted by a growl from her stomach. Looking upwards to the window Deanna guesses it is pitch black outside. Slowly lifting her upper body she glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Two-fifteen A.M. No wonder she’s hungry! The last time she ate was just before she came her, and that was breakfast. Next to her both men stir and clearly in wake up mode. Deanna nudges them a bit until they open their eyes. A big smile from Sam followed by a sloppy but hot kiss and rubbing of her cunt makes her almost feel the need to be fucked again. Until Sam’s stomach starts growling to. A playful squeeze of her tit and nipple makes Deanna turn her head towards John. Another kiss is received and Deanna can’t help it, his five o’clock shadow feels amazingly hot. Her stomach protests yet again and this time she decides to listen to it. Slowly lifting her body up until she’s sitting upright. Both hands on her try to pull her down but Deanna is not having it. She says “I don’t know about you but I need food in my stomach! You can follow me or stay here and wait.” Shifting her ass further down she feels her feet touch the ground. Without hesitating she stands up and walks away. Being naked as the day she was born makes her feel so good. Not giving a shit in the world who sees her like this she walks into the dark hallway and down the stairs. Behind her the light flicks on and two sets of footsteps can be heard. Downstairs she walks straight to the kitchen and flips the light switch. No curtains are down here so everyone that walks by will see her standing there in her birthday suit. It gives her a rush just thinking about being watched. An idea forms in her twisted mind but for now food and a drink is more needed. Opening the fridge she bends over to look into it. From behind she feels two hands on her ass cheeks, going by the calluses it must be John. Wiggling it a bit Deanna is not surprised to hear a groan from the man. Deciding on a piece of cheese and several different fruits she stands up. John picks up all kinds of drinks from the fridge while Sam found some bread and plates and puts it on the counter. They each make up a plate to their tastes and without a word being said walk towards the living room. John turns on a few smaller lights, no need for the big ones. Plopping her ass on the soft fabric of the large couch she finds herself sandwiched immediately by John and Sam. The three eat in silence, although small touches are felt and given. Starting on the cherries Deanna can’t help it, she always loved them and is quiet vocal about it. The two men beside her shift in their place, even without pants their rising cocks need more room. She feels her nipples stand up, both from the coolness of the room and the need to fuck again. Deanna turns her head towards Sam and gives him a filthy and deep kiss. Feeling John’s hands roam over her whole body she automatically opens her legs to give him better access. Kissing and nipping Sam’s lips and upper body Deanna is happily surprised to feel John slip down from the couch and between her legs. The second she feels his stubble on her sensible legs she almost cums. His tongue teases her all around her cunt but avoids the focal point. Deanna decides to give Sam a taste of his own by licking and sucking on his nipples. One of Sam’s hand have found her right tit and the other is softly gripping her hair. Deanna’s free hand roams towards Sam’s rock hard dick and she starts stroking it in a slow tempo. A featherlight touch of the slit makes Sam buck up. Deanna can’t help it but feel a bit naughty; she pulls down Sam’s face and bites his lip playfully before shoving her tongue inside his hot mouth. Doing this prevents her from screaming out the orgasm John gives her just by using his skilled tongue all around her clit! Seconds later she feels two beefy fingers entering her soaking wet cunt, scissoring and pushing in like a challenge to make her cum again. A third finger is added and then his thumb starts teasing her clit. Deanna can barely breath right, the pleasure is trying to overwhelm her. Suddenly John’s fingers pull back and with a sad whine Deanna lets him know she doesn’t appreciate it. But it appears John is far from done, sitting back up on the couch he exchanges a look with Sam. The younger man stops kissing her and shifts sideways so that his crotch is right under her face. Hungry as Deanna is she attacks Sam’s weeping cock. Her body is now lying down on the couch but not for long. John lifts her pelvis and makes sure she’s on her knees. All this time Deanna keeps sucking, nipping and licking Sam’s cock. By the sound of it the younger man enjoys it a lot! In the meanwhile John half stands on the couch and shoves his own cock inside Deanna’s leaking pussy. Deanna gasps from the forceful intrusion but John has the decency to let her adjust to his cock. Then he starts fucking her hard and Deanna is loving every second of it. The pace John is setting makes Deanna suck harder on her Sam cock-lollipop. Sam is making sure she doesn’t stop her wonderful actions by grabbing her hair and pushing her closer to his pubic hair. It doesn’t take long for all three to cum simultaneously. After a few minutes of calming down they kiss each other. Deanna is so not gonna sleep on the couch and gets up. A bit shaky and only now she’s feeling a bit of a rawness in her cunt. Deanna really can’t seem to care, she kinda likes it, to her it means she finally reached her goal. Watching behind her she sees that both men follow her up the stairs. Checking the alarm clock Deanna sees it’s now almost five in the morning. The three presume there previous spaces in bed and sleep comes soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The third time Deanna woke up was to a wonderful feeling. Looking down she sees two bobbing heads trying to suck and/or lick non-existing milk from her nipples while wandering hands touched her all over. A rough hand has found her cunt and started dipping inside, fingering her slowly. Almost immediately Deanna opens her legs and the hand takes up a nice rhythm that makes her panting hard. Sam’s softer hands keep kneading her soft tits, hard nipples and touching her belly. With this much pleasure it doesn’t lake for a wonderful orgasm to overwhelm her senses. Leaving orgasm heaven Deanna finds her mouth filled with tongue and heavily explored by John only to make place for Sam. Sadly it didn’t take long for her stomach to start growling, and hearing both men’s belly’s starting to protest as well. Combined with a full bladder it was Deanna that nipped first Sam then John on the lips before wiggling down and off the bed. The wonderful feeling of being butt naked made her sway her hips even more than usual. To make it even more hot Deanna lifted up her long hair with her hands and let it float down like a waterfall. Two matching growls were heard. Grinning Deanna looked behind her and said “First food then talk” before she stepped into the hallway and straight to the toilet. Hearing stumbling from the hallway and stairs Deanna knew that John and Sam had agreed with her. 

When Deanna is done she flushes the toilet and stepped into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she enjoys the sight. Her full tits, long hair and several playful bitemarks in her neck. Remembering the past twenty-four hours made her belly go warm and almost cum on the memory again. That first time John had slid into her had hurt but with some soothing from Sam she had experienced the magic of Real Cock. Without thinking her right hand slides down and starts rubbing her clit. And after taking the big and brutal member of John, Sam’s longer but not as big in girth cock had felt completely different. But despite the differences both men had made her feel so much with every thrust. Then the shower session, sucking cock (YUMMIE!) while being fucked into oblivion again. And every time Deanna had slept in between John and Sam they made her feel so safe! Never before had Deanna felt like that.   
Then the midnight snack and again the men had made her feel like the most beloved person on the planet. A small scream falls from her lips when again Deanna cums for the god knows how many time today. Wobbly feet threatening to give in Deanna manages to grab the unused vanity chair and sit down. Slowly her mind returns only to think how she will never again will be satisfied by her plastic toys. No, real cock is what she has felt and tasted and needs from now on, like an addiction. Looking in the mirror Deanna sees the bliss in her own eyes. Not feeling the need to get rid of the evidence of her solo actions Deanna steps out of the bathroom and descends the stairs. 

In the kitchen both John and Sam are making breakfast, strange at two PM but who gives a shit. Deanna, John and Sam are still naked like the day they were born, although John is wearing an apron while making scrambled eggs and bacon. It is a strange sight, John’s bare ass and the frilly apron around his shaped body. Looking around the room Deanna sees that most of the sun screens on the front side have been lowered. Both to keep the hot summer sun outside but it also provides the people inside some extra privacy. Suddenly a finger is dipped inside her cunt, seeing Sam standing beside her. His wet finger slips out and goes straight into his mouth, slurping her juices like it is the best he ever tasted. With an obscene pop Sam gets his finger out and yells “Looks like she had some fun on her own, going by the taste of her pussy.” Seconds after Sam is on his knees and grabbing her hips, twisting her gently until her pussy is right in front of his face. Putting his nose almost inside her before sniffing loudly. Then a long tongue is felt on her outer cunt lips. Deanna can’t help it, the look of Sam’s face sucking her makes her hot as hell. Sam’s cat like tongue disappears inside her and sucks, nips and kisses her whole cunt. Then her tits are grabbed from behind. A half hard cock brushes against her ass. John’s rough hands kneading her tits before pulling and twisting her nipples hard. Combined with Sam’s skilled tongue and in no time Deanna screams out the pleasure of yet another orgasm. John let’s his tongue wonder around Deanna’s neck kissing and nipping. Sam now let’s his fingers slide in and out of her cunt, one of his thumbs is concentrating on her clit. John’s hands now roam all over her body and tits. With all this stimulation it isn’t surprising that Deanna cums again. Luckily John is holding her up or else she would’ve done a face plant.

When she comes to Deanna is lying on something soft and comfortable. She must’ve actually blacked out. Sitting up she sees Sam and John putting food on the plates before walking towards her. When a plate is held out to her, Deanna’s stomach makes itself known. Huddling back into the corner of the couch she digs in fast. Breakfast is a quiet event since John and Sam are also enjoying the food. Despite the plates being filled to the brim, she polishes it off faster than the speed of light. Fucking really makes you hungry. All three put the empty plates on the table and sit back. Deanna knows that now is the time to talk about everything that has happened but more important, how to continue. But neither men take the initiative so it falls to Deanna. 

“The second I saw you two step out of the car I knew I had found what I so desired. For a long time I have craved to be fucked by real cock, my toys were nice but never fulfilling. My whole life I have been shielded from sex with boys and/or men. I go to an all-girls school run by nuns. One half of the girls are devout believers but the other half are either lesbians or curious as hell to try it out. And yes, I have had my fair share of pussy. And as much as I enjoyed it, it just wasn’t enough. Being ‘raised’ by a preacher and having a sob story like mine doesn’t make many guys in town acting on their interest. Not even when my tits started growing like crazy. So meeting you guys made the possibility for my dreams to become real much bigger. That first dress, I had never before worn it and have to keep it a secret for that bastard. Not to mention my toys, most of my clothes, shoes, music, birth control pills and even some X rated movies. Thank god for Charlie being the goddess of hacking and hiding stuff. If not for her friendship with the redhead the Reverend would’ve shipped me off to a convent or insane asylum long ago. Let me tell you, the moment I saw you two I have masturbated more times than ever. The idea of the letters gave me a way to find out if you were interested. That’s why I gave you two an ‘exit’ possibility with the envelopes. Believe me, the day after that first letter, I was scared to death. But since the ‘out’ never came I sent you the other letters. Saturday I made my final decision, Sunday would be the day I would either end up burning in hell or being fucked out of my mind. You can’t believe my happiness when it turned out to be option number two. Since coming over I have had more orgasms than I hoped for. But more off it, I have felt safe being with you. So if I had my way, this will turn into a whole lot more than just a weekend filled with fun. What I want is a lot of fucking, experimenting things and if love comes into play then I will be a very happy camper. If not then we all at least had a fun time. So, what do you say?” Biting her lip Deanna waits for an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer.

Seconds after her speech, Deanna’s stomach plummets. She’s prepared for a rejection. Sam and John look at each other. A silent conversation ends with a smile on both their faces. It is John that gives the answer. “To be honest, when we stepped out of the car and first saw you we thought you were hot as hell. But neither of us believed we had a chance with a gorgeous young woman. The visits, talks and everything were actually quite difficult, keeping in a lust and longing I have not felt for years and Sam never even experienced before. After that first dress you wore I fucked Sam so hard he couldn't sit for a day. Getting the first letter almost blew my own mind and I know Sam wasn’t any better off. Not for one moment have we considered taking the ‘out’ you left us. Reading them made us horny as hell but still a bit hesitant. Finding you on the top floor dressed like a little slut… well you know how that ended."

"As for your other questions, we would love to experiment with you, fulfilling any wish you have but only if the two of us also agree. Nothing can or will happen against any ones wishes. The fact that you haven’t ever felt safe before makes my blood boil. No matter what happened with your father figure, mother or whoever shouldn’t leave you like that. So, as far as it to us, we will continue our activities, explore some more and indeed, if love is part of it than so be it." 

***

Deanna can’t believe her ears, have John and Sam really just agreed to fuck and play with her? Swallowing back the threatening tears Deanna launches herself of the couch and almost jumps onto Johns lap, throwing her legs around his body and starts kissing him senseless. John leans back into the couch, pulling Deanna with him. Her cunt now fully feels his cock and she starts grinding slowly, trying to wake it up. Then she feels Sam sliding against her backside, his own growing cock pushing against her ass and back. Sam starts kissing her neck and touching every part of her body. John releases Deanna’s lips and bends his neck, sucking in her left nipple, slowly biting the thing into hardness. Deanna loops her arms back and pulls Sam closer, he folds his arms around her body. While his left hand grabs John’s cock his right bends down and starts rubbing Deanna’s belly. Slowly he goes down until his fingertips find her cunt. At the same time John bites one of her nipples and Deanna throws back her head against Sam’s shoulder, panting and moaning with pure pleasure. 

Only seconds later Deanna feels her pussy being filled again with John’s big fat cock. Sam’s fingers brush against her extremely sensitive clit and Deanna gasps. Sam keeps up the lovely touches between her clit and John’s slowly pumping cock. The position isn’t easy but it actually turns Deanna on more and more. Then Sam’s hand is gone. Whimpering a bit from the loss of stimulation Deanna, to her surprise feels Sam’s hands push her down until she lies on John’s chest. The older man folds his arms around her, basically trapping her to his body. Suddenly both her ass cheeks receive a playful slap, extracting a yelp from Deanna. In between the extremely slow pumping from John and this ‘punishment’ Deanna only feels herself getting hotter. Another few slaps before her cheeks are being pulled apart and a long and hot tongue laps up her ass. Deanna’s mind is almost exploding when soon a finger finds its way inside her and starts up pumping. The combination of John’s cock in her pussy, Sam’s finger and his really talented tongue wetting her ass makes Deanna cum fast and hard. Loosing Sam’s finger makes Deanna feel empty. Luckily the lapping and slapping her ass continues. Until it doesn’t. She is just about to protest when she feels Sam’s rock hard cock in between her ass cheeks and he starts rubbing up and down. To Deanna’s happiness Sam’s cock head actually tries to penetrate her ass. Thankfully the wetting and preparing helps a lot. Sam pulls back but Deanna looks over her shoulder and gives him a nod, slowly Sam’s dick tries to breach her again. To make it easier on him and herself Deanna leans that last bit more forward, opening her ass and tightening her hold on John’s cock. John probably knew what Sam was doing because his eyes are smoldering hot. To Deanna’s surprise she notices that John stopped his movements. And a second later she’s more than happy with that fact. When the head of Sam’s cock tries to penetrate the ring of muscles Deanna feels white hot pain through her whole body. She moans and it’s not the pleasure kind. Sam stops pushing and lets her time to adjust. Slowly the pain fades and Deanna feels ready. She gives a nod and inch by inch Deanna feels her ass being filled. The first two times Sam pushes in and out it hurts like hell. By the third it becomes less painful and after that more of a burn. Every time Sam pulls out and pushes back in the pain is less, a nice burn now. Sam repeats his actions until Deanna finally feels Sam’s balls against her body. It takes another few seconds before both men start moving in a slow rhythm and Deanna becomes crazy with lust and want. Being fucked in her pussy had felt great every single time, but this is pure heaven. Feeling so full, it gives her a rush of being owned by these two men. Her tits are being crushed against John’s upper body and Sam leans almost fully on her back but Deanna can’t seem to care. Right now she wants this feeling to last forever. But all too soon she feels the tingle in her lower back, announcing the bliss of an orgasm. It lingers a while and Deanna almost feels like exploding. The feeling intensifies and right after that both John and Sam tell her they’re going to cum. The screaming and yelling goes to full volume as the three of them explode all at once. Deanna’s mind and body go into complete overload. The last memory is of John’s lips touching her own. Then everything goes dark.

**

Returning to her child hood home is weird. After a whole weekend with the boys, it just doesn’t feel right walking around the house. Everything is too clean and impersonal. No pictures hanging on the walls. The bookcase is filled with religious works that have never been read. In the laundry room Deanna picks up a few folded boxes and makes her way up the stairs. Her bedroom is pristine, just like the old man likes it. Setting the boxes on her bed and unfolding them is done quickly. Then Deanna opens her walk-in-closet. At first sight nothing is out of the order. Pulling her clothes to one side it reveals a wall. Or it seems like that. Two summers ago she and Charlie had bought a big piece of wood. Off course online and with discreet delivery. Making it fit had been a bitch but eventually it gave Deanna a nice secret space for all her ‘illegal’ stuff. Most of the stuff is transferred to the boxes. The two lockboxes are done last. While the smaller one holds her personal papers, birth control pills, photo’s and the bit of cash she has saved. It is the bigger one that holds all of the Reverends dirty little secrets. After Deanna found that first photo years ago she realized evidence was needed. Placing the wooden board back in its spot Deanna turns around. Picking up the few Knick knacks on display and deciding if it was worth taking with her. Then it’s time for the bathroom. Her personal hygiene stuff, toothbrush, toothpaste and all go on top of the clothes in the last box. Hoisting them down is quiet a task. Bringing them into her new home feels good. The final task is searching the fridge and raiding the cupboards. Leaving a note for the weekly staff saying Deanna’s out for the next few weeks takes care of that. After that last box is done Deanna looks around the house. No way is she going to miss it. 

Closing the back door for the last time and passing through the hole in the fence she’s actually happy. John and Sam have already taken her boxes into the house. It was decided that, for now, Deanna would get the third bedroom. Not that she thinks she will use it much but both John and Sam were adamant about it. Saying that sometimes everyone needs their privacy. For now they will just wing it. Walking upstairs Deanna isn’t surprised to see the two men watching her collection of lingerie, dresses and toys. By the look of their tented jeans they like it. Deanna sneaks into the bedroom and drops to her knees in between them. Suddenly she’s in the mood for some men-milk. Oh, yeah, she’s so much happier here. And who knows what the future will bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future begins.

The following days and Deanna finds herself more at home. It is not the house but John and Sam. Almost without trouble they cook, clean and relax. Either together or separate. Deanna has stayed either in Jeff’s bedroom or her own. So far they have fucked only as a three way. It seems that every time Deanna is stuffed with cock she craves it more. Whether it is Sam taking her from behind or John sucking and kissing her cunt. Watching John fucking Sam right next to her turns Deanna on so fast. Pushing her dripping cunt in Sam’s face while he hungrily ate her out made her cum hard. But no matter what happens the aftercare is always good and makes Deanna feel safe. 

At breakfast John has an announcement. “What would you thing about some special shopping today? I looked on the internet and found a good sex shop a few towns over. Looking at the reviews they have a good enough assortment for any kind of fetish or need. And it is situated in a mall so we could make it a day out. Grab some lunch and maybe a movie.” Sam and Deanna look at John, than at each other. Both like the idea and say so.

An hour later and the three get into John’s electric SUV with the tinted windows. Sam sits in the back. John sets the navigation on the backroad ways. The AC is on and Deanna’s nipples react to the cool air. John’s hand wander to them and start squeezing them. Deanna moans and tries to reach John’s cock but her arms are tightly pushed against the car seat. When the left nipple is hard enough to almost pierce the summer blouse apart John’s hand travels down. The skirt Deanna wears ends just above her knees so John has no trouble reaching under it. First his callused hands rub the inside of her thighs. Slowly he reaches up and finally reaches her already leaking pussy. A thick finger is pushed inside and Deanna opens her legs to give it better access. Suddenly two hands, belonging to Sam, grab her tits and start kneading them. Only sometimes pinching her nipples. A second finger starts pumping inside Deanna’s pussy, carefully avoiding her clit. Ten minutes of agonizing pleasure later Deanna came on three of John’s fingers and Sam’s pinching of her tits alone. Completely relaxed Deanna saw that John stretched his fingers to Sam’s mouth. The younger man really seemed to enjoy her bodily fluids a lot. Resting her eyes a bit she slowly fell in a light sleep.  
While the mall wasn’t the biggest, it held several chain stores. However, a lot more were independent ones. The adult store was spread all over the top floor with only elevator access. That way it avoided any pervs. To Deanna’s surprise the store was big. Not only did they sell all kinds of toys and accessories. There were also costumes, wigs, make-up a large lingerie section and even ‘normal’ but sexy clothes. And not just for woman. 

All the sales people were woman and that relaxed Deanna. No way would she have a guy feel her up while taking measurements. An older woman walked up to the three and asked “Can I help you with anything or do you want to look around for a while?” It was John that answered “We’ll look first but probably need some help later. Thank you.” With a small nod the lady took off again. Deanna looked around and decided to check out the lingerie first. 

Walking around like a kid in a candy store Deanna almost drooled with all the beautiful skimpy clothes hanging out in the open. So far she had chosen a set of mint green, tale pink and jet black. All with complete garter belt and stockings. Turning around she saw Sam was looking through the men’s part of clothing and John at the toy section. With a smile she turned back and wandered to a fitting room. To give extra privacy it had a narrow hallway before opening into a large space. The walls and floor were a soft pink with black accents. In the middle stood a sales woman. She came up to Deanna and gave her a stall number. It couldn’t be too busy since she had gotten number four. Used to small and narrow fitting rooms this one was spacious and luscious. They even had a selection of perfume standing ready to try out.

Mint was definitely a good color for Deanna. The sales lady had traded the pale pink for a slightly darker shade. The black one was a dead giveaway. Compared to the cheap things Charlie had ordered these felt like satin. And costed at least seventy five bucks a pair. So far the three of them hadn’t talked about money. Even the groceries were home delivered and paid beforehand by John. Deanna became insecure. Would John and Sam expect her to pay for this with her own money? If that was the case Deanna was done right now. No way could she afford these prices. Sighing Deanna left the three sets in the stall and exited the changing room. Luckily the sales lady didn’t comment. 

Finding John and Sam standing together with nothing in their hands didn’t offer any help on the matter. Before Deanna could say anything John walked away with a face like he just smelled something bad. Fearing it was her doing Deanna was relieved when Sam said “He’s a bit cranky. We should probably go and have an early lunch.”

Ten minutes later they had decided on a small and cozy looking lunchroom two floors down. Looking at the menu Deanna had trouble choosing. While the burger looked great, the steak and fries really made her salivate. Both Sam and John went for the Burger Deluxe menu. Ordering was done in a flash and Sam and Deanna started talking about little things. Thank god the chef was fast and with the first bite of her steak Deanna moaned with happiness. Damn, how did these places get the thing so juicy and yet firm enough. Opening her eyes she saw both men watching her with pure lust. It really didn’t take much for John and Sam to get horny. Happily continuing eating the dead beast Deanna knew she would pay for it later today. Already her mind started to fantasize about it.

The rest of the meal is eaten with gusto and in almost complete silence. Sam and John ordered a coffee for dessert and Deanna took a tea. After it was brought to their table a short and silent conversation took place between John and Sam. Deanna saw a large manila envelope passed towards her. Curious she picked it up and saw it was from the boys’ local bank branch. Opening it she saw a cheque book and credit card. And was that her name on it? Shocked she looked up, first at Sam then John. Both men nodded with a smile on their face. “We talked about it earlier. The credit card does have a limit of ten thousand dollars a day but hopefully you won’t need that too often. If you want to spent more, we would like to ask you to talk about it first. Either of us. Don’t worry, we both have a good enough income to support all of our credit cards. And not to brag but our savings account is even better off. Now that my stomach is filled I would suggest we go back to the store and finally do some shopping.” Deanna just sat there. Trying to digest everything John had just said. Could it really be true? Looking at Sam she saw his happy face. Still unsure Deanna sat back. The moment Jeff went inside to use the bathroom Sam leaned forward. “Don’t worry about the money. A few years ago Jeff sold his company for a shit-load of money. And he has several very lucrative shares in both existing and up and coming companies. Last year we both earned enough money on our own jobs to buy the house and live a good life. As long as you don’t spend money on drugs or illegal shit you’re safe.” Before Deanna could react Sam kissed her on the mouth. And damnit the guy was good! Feeling lighter and with a bit more swing in her step Deanna walked back towards the sex shop. Hopefully the lady in the changing room still had the three sets.


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours later and Deanna had found herself some nice toys (for herself mostly), seven (!) lingerie sets and even a few (decent) dresses, skirts, blouses and stockings. Strangely enough Deanna had fallen in love with the fifties style clothing. Back home she would browse the internet for some more dresses. They made her feel very feminine and sexy.  
Right now she was looking for some sexy shoes. Since the reverend never allowed her to walk in anything higher than her catholic schoolgirl shoes, this was a whole new world for Deanna. Thank god the sales lady helped her find a nice pair of training heels. Over time Deanna would be able to buy higher ones. Looking around her eye fell on the naughty costumes. Oh yes, that would be nice. Seeing the cheap nylon things lying there Deanna frowned. These would probably be nice for Halloween, not for a good fuckfest with her two studs. Deanna turned to the more kinky ones. A nurse, school teacher and a head mistress were the first to filling the basket. Seeing a sexy Mrs Claus and a maid outfit sealed the deal. All of them had wigs with them and cost a pretty penny. But the final one would have to be spectacular. Wandering further back Deanna saw a bit of red. On display was the most fantastic Red Riding Hood costume. The skimpy dress had a red skirt but the top is white. Over the belly are laces. But the real eyecatcher was the long red cape, and long boots. With extremely high heels. After thinking about it Deanna still decided to buy it. For now she could wear the dress and cape with her new heels. Fantasizing about the reactions John and Sam would give this outfit made her get wet. 

Setting the basket next to the cash register and paying for her purchases the sales lady packed all Deanna’s things discreetly. John came up to her and ushered her away to the toys department. Seeing the huge dildo in Sam’s hand made her wobble a bit. John sees it and put his arm around her waist. Whispering in her ear “I know Sam wants to feel it in his hole, would you like it in your pussy or rather that tight ass?” Deanna feels John’s strong hand squeeze her left butt cheek. The anticipation of feeling the fucktoy in her cunt is mouthwatering good. So far she has only taken Sam’s long but thinner dick in her ass. John’s may not be as long but it makes up in girth. This plastic monstrosity is both long and thick and looking beautifully up to the task. 

Several purchases later and the three call it quits. Feeling parched they find themselves a juice bar. John orders coffee but Sam and Deanna get smoothies. Sam with veggies and fruit but Deanna loves her fruity berry and banana one. After that they return to the car and set out back home. Only this time John decides to take the more quiet backroads. Half an hour in John suddenly stops the engine. He’s parked in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly John’s mouth is on Deanna’s, giving her a sloppy and wet kiss. Almost immediately she feels her nipples stand up straight. The blouse Deanna’s wearing becomes a bit more tight. Feeling her seat going down she can’t help it but smile. John’s hot mouth claims hers again but at the same time she feels his calloused hand slip under her skirt. When his thumb hits her clit Deanna’s back arches up. Spreading her legs isn’t easy, the space is small. Still she manages to give John’s big hand some more access. And boy she’s isn’t disappointed. One finger dips inside her cunt quickly followed by a second and a third. All day long Deanna’s been wet and horny as hell. John’s mouth vacate to her left tit. Only now Deanna realizes that her blouse had been opened and bra unclipped. Feeling the hungry tongue flicking over her sensitive nipple makes Deanna almost cum. From behind her she hears Sam panting while clearly jerking off. John starts giving her nipple little nips and bites and it turns Deanna on so badly. Her right tit hurts like hell from being ignored and rock hard. Suddenly John adds a fourth finger into her sopping wet pussy. Deanna cries out a bit, but mostly of welcome surprise. Cause the thought and feeling of John’s hand inside her cunt is amazing. While John’s beefy fingers start a vigorous pace, John’s thumb rubs Deanna’s clit every time the hand goes in. The limited space for her legs only adds to the friction and it doesn’t take long for an orgasm hits Deanna hard. In the fog of her mind she hears Sam reaching his climax too. Heavy panting follows and leaves Deanna boneless and exhausted enough to let herself to be tugged under.

When Deanna wakes up again she is lying on John’s bed. Completely naked and, by the feeling of it, the boys cleaned her up a bit. Hearing a beautiful sound Deanna turns her head. Almost immediately she feels her body responding. Next to her lies Sam on his back. John is fucking the younger man’s asshole with hard and deep strokes. Sam’s knees are almost right next to his ears while John plows him like a fevered man. Watching the extremely hot view before her Deanna can’t help but lowering her hand. Finding her, already or still, wet cunt she starts rubbing the clit while slowly pumping inside. The delicious sounds both Sam and John make are hot as fuck. Both men are so involved with each other they only look towards her when Deanna starts moaning hard. The sight seems to trigger John to go even faster. Seconds later Sam cums without being touched. But John isn’t ready yet. Pulling out of the willing ass beneath him he quickly swats Deanna’s hands away and plunges inside her pussy. The pace he took with Sam is also applied to Deanna. Sam watches with his eyes at half-mast. John’s stamina has almost incredible lengths. Seeing the big man take and devour Deanna’s cunt almost makes Sam’s cock stir again. Deanna cums several times before John finally releases his seed into the hot girl. All three are totally fucked out and can’t bring themselves to move.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one time.

They sleep the whole night. It is the next morning, after a good breakfast that John, Sam and Deanna think about their purchases. The bags are still in the car. Deanna offers to take them and manages to sneak her special surprise to her bedroom before the boys see it. In her bedroom she decides give John and Sam a show of her purchases. First starting with the formal skirts, blouses and other items really bring out her natural curves. Putting on the training heels make Deanna feel so fucking good. Parading around the living room she gets compliments. Back upstairs Deanna looks through the naughty outfits. Finally deciding for the French Maid bit she puts on the frilly black satin dress. The skirt with frilly white apron is short and the thong is tiny enough for her to bend over and show part of her cuntlips. This particular version has long sleeves and a full back but leaves her tits half supported and the other half on full display. Pulling her hair into a nice enough bun Deanna finishes it with the white frilly kind of flower thingy. Putting on the trainer heels again she looks into the mirror. Deanna still misses something. Picking up her purse she rummages inside it until she finds her lipstick. Another one of Charlie’s ‘gifts’. While not exactly blood red it is certainly a darker shade then any woman around here would ever wear. Putting it on in front of the mirror Deanna feels complete. Turning around she walks towards the stairs. Descending it her heels make somewhat of a clunking sound. That way her boys will know she’s coming down. Deanna feels her pussy get wet by that thought alone! In the living room she shows her own items in a mini fashion show. The fifties dresses and decent clothing are a hit. Another reason to start online shopping soon. Then it is the toys she bought. Nipple clamps, dildo’s and some small vibrators that she can use on the road.

After another quick make out session on the couch John says goodbye for now. Despite they enjoying their summer holidays he still needs to work once in a while. That leaves Deanna and Sam. This is the first time Deanna is actually alone with one of her men. If Deanna was worried about that it vaporizes when Sam attacks her mouth with all his power. Searching an entrance she gives it and dirty kisses follow. Sam’s hands wander all over Deanna’s body. Stroking her belly and chest but forgoing her tits and cunt. Deciding against that treatment Deanna pushes Sam’s body backwards. To his surprise she dives right into his cock and swallows it almost completely. She may not have been a pro at oral pleasure, Deanna surely learns fast. Sam’s dick is longer and she can’t go down completely. That’s why she strokes the rest with her hand while her tongue teases the slit. Salty pre-cum leaks from it. Deanna slurps it up and likes it a lot, but it isn’t enough. With Sam on his back Deanna moves upwards and straddles his waist while lowering herself onto his cock. She hisses a bit from the slight burn it gives her. Then her walls give away and she sinks down completely. Sam moans with pure pleasure and his body starts moving. Deanna has other plans and swats his right nipple for punishment. The stub is sensitive and Sam hisses a bit but stays still. Deanna starts bouncing up and down the big cock inside her. Then she grabs Sam’s big paws and puts them on her tits. They almost cover them completely. Sam starts rubbing her nipples in between his slightly callused fingers. Deanna moans with pleasure and begins to move even faster. She feels that tingle in her spine and within seconds she cums. Flopping down on top of Sam she feels the guys tongue tasting and kissing her neck. But Deanna isn’t done yet. She wants to feel Sam spraying his seed inside her. Without a word she pushes herself back up. Sam’s cock is still hard and inside her cunt so it makes a squishy noise when she pulls out. Grabbing Sam by the hand she guides him towards the kitchen table. This is exactly the right height for Deanna to hold the edge. Opening her legs she isn’t disappointed when she feels Sam’s hand grab her hips and plunge back inside her pussy. This time it is Sam that sets the pace. A agonizingly slow one with deep and long strokes that hit her cervix every time. Deanna enjoys it. Then she feels Sam’s upper body cover her own and his hands start kneading her tits. It makes her feel so fully owned and several times she’s close to cumming. The second Sam notices he stops fucking her and lets Deanna cool down. This continues a few more times, up until he feels Sam’s balls tighten. The second Deanna orgasm hits it feels like heaven, hell and purgatory at the same time. While coming down from her own high Deanna feels Sam’s cock spasm. His seed splash inside her pussy triggers another orgasm. Completely fucked out they stumble to the couch and fall in a slumber. Deanna snuggles into Sam’s strong arms and feels him kissing her forehead.

Deanna and Sam prepare a nice dinner and enjoy the meal together. John texted earlier that he wasn’t coming home. Sam tells that this isn’t something weird. John’s work at the publishers gives him a lot of down time but any minute during it he needed to be on call. Chaos could happen and dealing with it was John’s forte. After dinner Deanna and Sam retreated to the living room and decided on a movie. Luckily they liked the same kind of movies even if Deanna despised everything to do with Star Wars. Her father had loved those and had forced Deanna to watch them at least once a week. For now they decided on a classic, Back to the Future it was. And after number one they continued with the second and third film. Munching on a big bowl of salted popcorn Deanna and Sam enjoyed the down time. After a long goodnight kiss Sam and Deanna retreated to their own bedrooms.  
The next morning was quiet. A nice breakfast and another relaxed day filled with Netflix followed. Just after lunch John finally came home. Right at the time Sam was trying to suck Deanna’s pussy dry. Off course he would never succeed but Deanna couldn’t fault him for trying. John clearly was too tired to ‘help’ out. After John goes upstairs Sam finishes Deanna off quickly.

Some drinks and a bathroom break later finds Deanna sitting on Sam’s lap. Agonizingly slow she fucks her cunt onto Sam’s cock. Their arms are around each other. While Sam kisses and sucks Deanna’s neck, Deanna plays with Sam’s hair. After a while Deanna wants to up the pace but Sam refuses and keeps her whole body still. He literally lifts up her whole frame and pushes her down. The tingle in her spine lasts for ages until finally they cum together. Due to the intense feeling it seems to last forever. Deanna can’t help but let tears of pure joy fall down her face. Her cunt is fucked raw and sensitive as hell. One long finger of Sam carefully touching her clit makes her climax again!

Four hours and several orgasms later it is Sam that needs to get out. He has thought of a new idea for his YouTuub channel and goes to a meeting. That means Sam will be gone for at   
least the night and most of tomorrow. Deanna starts flicking around Netflix but couldn’t find something that interested her. After eating a salad and a steak for dinner Deanna decides to go upstairs. Not that she is that sleepy but hanging on the couch by herself isn’t ideal. Seeing John’s bedroom door wide open Deanna looks inside. Clearly the burly man got undressed and fell asleep butt naked. The only thing that covers John is a semi-moist towel. Picking it up it showed John’s beautiful but limp cock. Taking care of the towel then changing herself in one of her new long nightdresses. A white one with lace and ruffle. The thing feels heavenly. Making the decision to go back to John’s room she crawls next to the clean smelling man. Pulling up the sheets she snuggles into his side and lets her hand slide down. Loosely gripping John’s dick she falls asleep.

Waking up felt good. Something is pleasuring her cunt and it feels amazing. Recognizing John’s five o’clock shadow on the inside of her thighs Deanna opens her legs a bit more. Giving both John more access and letting him know she’s awake. John’s tongue keeps exploring her wet clit and even a taste of Deanna’s asshole. When she suddenly arches up it is John’s firm hand that slaps her ass, hard. Yelping Deanna can’t help it, the sensation arouses her even more. John clearly noticed it too. He starts up a nice rhythm of playful slaps while his tongue fucks her pussy. Deanna’s first orgasm is so damn good. Then feeling John’s big body cover her own and shoving his dick inside her still pulsing cunt triggers another one. The slow pace John keeps up makes Deanna go crazy with need. Feeling almost all of John’s whole weight on top of her gives Deanna a feeling of being dominated. And man, does it feel good! A third time cumming leaves Deanna bone tired. This one has only been caused by the friction with the sheets on the bed while John moved inside her. While her limbs are still shaking, John suddenly flips Deanna’s body around. Exposing her tits he grabs her nipples and starts playing with them. Then his cock is pushed in between her tits. John’s hands keep the giants together before he starts fucking them. Thinking of something she once saw, Deanna tilts her head down and managed to give John’s dick a few licks. Surprised John starts doing bigger strokes, eventually the entire tip of his cock enters Deanna’s mouth. With this pace it doesn’t take long for John to shoot his load straight into Deanna’s mouth. The spunk is bitter and salty but Deanna swallows it whole. And likes it. Deanna and John fall asleep after that. Without noticing they spooned up. 

Hours later Deanna and John shower together and had another make-out session. John fingers her cunt and Deanna takes John’s dick firm in hand. Then a good breakfast and some Netflix. Halfway John starts fondling Deanna’s tits. A heated kiss follows and eventually John positions Deanna on the ground. First on all fours then pushing down her head and lifting her ass up. Deanna puts her hands on her back and John holds them with one of his own. His other hand guides his cock towards Deanna’s pussy. Deanna yelps when John slams right in and sets a fast pace. It burns a bit but also gives Deanna an edge of pleasure. Then John pushes himself up and holds himself in a kinda crouching position. This way he can penetrate Deanna even deeper while his balls keep slamming into her clit. Not surprisingly Deanna cums several times before John empties his goodness into her aching pussy. After a short break the two continue their afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present, past and future.

Two weeks later and Deanna can actually say she loves her men. And they clearly feel the same. They fuck her regularly and she enjoys the devotion they show her. Making breakfast in bed but also give her space when she needs it. And she returns it with all her heart. But August is coming to an end and in one week the reverend will come home. So it is time for a serious conversation. Deanna had made a note on the calendar in the kitchen. Call her old fashioned but she likes to have a paper one.

After a nice dinner the three settle in the living room. The weather is still warm but luckily nothing too hot. To be honest, Deanna has hated the all year round heat. Hot chocolate tastes like crap with 98 degrees temperatures. But that is for later. Now she has to tell the boys what this meeting is all about. Sighing deeply Deanna decides to let her heart speak. “These past few weeks have been so good, I honestly fell in love with both of you. And if I am right you two love me too. I wish to stay with both of you. Even if we have to make up some kind of arrangement.” 

Silence falls after that statement. It is John that answers. “Speaking for myself, yes, I really fell in love with you. And I would love it if you would stay with us forever. There is only one problem. Your father. As a reverend how is he going to react to his daughter sleeping with not one but two older guys. We know he is respected in this town and known for his good work all around this area.” Sam nods but refrains from saying anything. 

Deanna’s heart flutters hearing John saying the first few sentences. He loves her too! The last few bits make her giggle, then outright laughing until her belly hurts. Both John and Sam are confused. Deanna decides to tell them a story.

“This story starts with a young woman. She’s addicted to fucking and grabs every guy she can get. But one day she get’s knocked up. With no name of the sperm donor and barely any money to her name, the woman starts hooking herself. And that’s how she met a decent looking man. Who turns out to be a reverend in a small village. The man became a regular and actually enjoyed to fuck a pregnant woman. Two months later the reverend got a letter that he was being transferred to a medium sized town. But the people of that town didn’t like having a single reverend. Nope, the rev needs to be married. So a plan is born, a marriage happens and the movement too. The good old reverend even acknowledged the woman’s baby daughter as his own child. But the girl’s mother hated her married life, she wanted to be free. So when the reverend and his family went on holiday the woman ran off. Leaving her daughter with her good husband. To save his face the reverend asked to be moved to another town. Their he told people that his wife had tragically died. The new townspeople felt And off course would he take care of his daughter. By ignoring her and simply hiring nanny after nanny. Who he screwed silly until he was done with those girls. The years went by and the young daughter grew up. And the girl noticed some strange things about her ‘father’. While the old man went on his first out-of-state-for-months trip she got curious. And found out about her mother. But more shocking was the dirty, dirty secret the reverend had. After a few days of being terrified, a plan was made. The girl was smart and started to make copies of everything she found and hid them. Year after year followed and every time the reverend left the girl kept making copies. This year wasn’t any different, until the house next door was sold. The girl fell in lust with the two men and decided to act on it. But she had to wait a few days, because the girl wasn’t of age yet. When she finally was the men finally fucked her into oblivion. After that she stayed with her boys and wants to live happily ever after with them. And she has a plan to nail the ‘good’ reverend. Sent him away for life in jail. Not that the creep would survive it but who cares.”

John and Sam need time to digest all this information. Deanna gets up and goes upstairs. In a corner of her walk in closet she picks up a big box. Downstairs Deanna simply sits and waits for any questions, the box next to her. And the questions come soon. Deanna lays out the copies of the church books. Both sets. Over the years Deanna learned how to read them and made an estimate of how much money reverend Wesson embezzled from the churches he ever worked at. But the most damning part is Wesson’s so called ‘Christian Convention Retreat’ several states away. Every single year during Summer and most Christmas holidays he lavishes himself on BFF. Which stands for Beer, Food and Fucking. And the boys and girls he abuses are usually very young. The sick fuck actually keeps photo’s and video’s from his escapades as souvenirs. Deanna’s plan is to rat out the old man to the FBI with an anonymously sent envelope. John and Sam ask some time to think about it and try to work out details surrounding the plan. Deanna is happy to oblige.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is executed.

After the talk the plan goes into action almost straight away. John and Sam Winchester put their house on the market almost right away. Within two days they are gone without leaving a forwarding address. Deanna Wesson goes to stay with Charlie and the red head knows exactly what buttons to push. Deanna tells what happened over the past few weeks. Charlie sees that her friend is happily in love.

There is only one tiny problem. How is Deanna going to get the evidence to the right person? They know it has to be the FBI to investigate the charges. Too many chances are, a local police station might ‘loose’ the information. In the end it is Charlie that puts Deanna in the right direction. But only after the girl learns the truth about the beloved reverend Wesson. To say she’s pissed off is an understatement. Determined to help her friend and all those victims she reaches out within her vast network of hacker friends. Frank Devereaux is the man that reacts. Although the guy is paranoid as hell, he knows exactly what to do. With his help Charlie types out a letter explaining everything. Collecting all the ledgers, photos and DVD’s in a thick envelope is done quickly. Frank advises them to put the envelope in several, pre-addressed, boxes, each one bigger than the one before it. Then it is Charlie that sends the biggest box to a post office somewhere on the other end of the country. When the big box is delivered, the person opens it and posts the smaller box to the next address. This continues on every single time. Right until only the envelope is left. And that is sent to a local office of the FBI nearby the parish of Reverend Wesson. 

===

FBI agent Victor Henricksen comes into the office after grabbing a coffee from the stand in front of the building. After reading and answering a few emails the post cart finds the way to his desk. The young pimpled boy dumps an big envelope on his desk and makes Henricksen sign for it. A recently installed protocol to maintain the chain of evidence. Just in case anything sent by mail turns out to be evidence. Victor opens the big and bulky envelope. Only to find it’s filled with papers, photos and even some DVD’s. A printed letter tells Victor that the writer is ‘a concerned citizen’. Over an uncertain period of time the citizen found several strange things while ‘doing their job as a volunteer for a local church’. The writer continues telling that after a while more pieces of evidence surfaced. Until one photo showed that the Honorable Reverend Stephen Alfred Wesson was the culprit. Thinking long and hard the writer finally had decided to do the right thing and send it to the FBI. The citizen states that they wish to stay anonymously but seeing how much ‘bad things the reverend seemed to do’ justice needs to take its course. 

Fishing out the papers the FBI agent recognizes them as ledgers kept by several churches all around the state. And while Victor is not a bookkeeper he sees several discrepancies between the double book keepings. All are filled in and signed off by the same person, S.A. Wesson. Even if the rest of the information is incorrect this reverend could easily be going down for embezzling at the least. To be sure he calls the Fraud department and requests a consult. Having done that Victor moves on to the rest of the information. 

Seeing the first photo Victor decides this needs a little more discretion. Seeking out an empty media room he forgoes a cup of fresh coffee. Quickly he swipes through the photos. Feeling bile rising in the back of his throat Victor inserts the first DVD in the player. He only manages ten minutes into the movie before throwing up his breakfast. Calming down a bit Victor tries to focus on how to continue. Surely this is a way too big of a case for one agent to handle. And a consult from Vice was absolutely necessary. Perhaps they knew some of the victims in the photos and/or DVD’s. Victor shivered thinking about the poor soul that had to sort this filth. Vice, pretty understandable, held the worst personal changes in all the Alphabet agencies. Perhaps it would be best to inform his immediate boss first. That way he had more change on getting this case looked into properly. And off course they had to find out who sent the envelope in the first place. With a sigh Victor got up and left the room. This was going to be a long day.

===

Not even twelve hours after the envelope had been finally sent to the FBI Charlie has hacked the agency and finds the case report. Deanna is happy to see the agent in charge, a Victor Henricksen, is taking the information serious. Two days later the agent actually comes knocking. He introduces himself and explains why he is visiting. A case has occurred and her father is the main suspect. Deanna talks to him and quietly thanks her old Drama teacher for giving those extra-curricular classes last year. What Deanna didn’t anticipate were the even more gruesome details of what her stepfather did at the retreats. Her genuine reactions help selling the innocent girl/stepdaughter act. Thank god she can tell him honestly she's not biologically related to the reverend. 

And that triggers another piece of news from Henricksen. Apparently he started digging deep into the reverends past and found the lie about Deanna’s mother. Henricksen tracked down Mary Campbell-Wesson. Sadly she died four years after leaving her daughter. A wronged lover had killed her after he found her screwing another man. While Deanna never bonded with Mary she was still her mother. Deanna cries in Charlie’s arms. Victor Henricksen has more bad news to bring. Wesson never went through with his promise to acknowledge Deanna as his daughter. Basically, she’s still a Campbell but without any papers to prove it. Seeing the dark haired girl break down Henricksen realizes that she doesn’t know anything. And from her reaction Victor mentally dismisses Deanna as the sender of the envelope. Sadly they couldn’t find the ‘concerned citizen’. But the search was still ongoing. For now Victor leaves the crying girl with her friend and leaves. 

Three days later Henricksen is back at the Bradbury door. Deanna is still in tears. But this time the agent comes bearing good news. Stephen Wesson and several other visitors of the resort have been arrested and charged for several crimes. Investigating Deanna has proved fruitless. She is as clean as a newborn baby. Due to the young girl being highly emotional the D.A. won’t risk her going on the witness stand. The fact that Deanna is not blood related to Stephen and her current state makes sure the defense team considers her an ‘unstable factor’. They won’t call her to testify. Finally Henricksen is visiting to convince Deanna to give up the house as evidence. The FBI will give her a stipend for it. While it will be way lower than any selling price could give her, it will be enough for Deanna to start a new life. Deanna accepts. After Henricksen leaves, Deanna and Charlie quickly dump the cut onions in the bin. Thank god for that idea. The pair celebrate the whole night and pack in the morning. 

Around three p.m. the next day, right at the time that several news vans start crowding the previously quiet and deadly boring cul-de-sac, Charlie Bradbury and her newly minted sister Deanna Bradbury get on a train.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward.

Six long years had the Big house near Lake Harriet in Minneapolis been for sale. But now it is finally sold. Lying in the woods, the big and kind of old fashioned property did attract more developers then actual families. But the former owner wanted to sell it only to people who would live there. Hazel Woodrow, local gossip and knower-of-many-secrets has found out the new owners will be a newlywedded couple and the man’s adult stepson. While the husband is at least twice the age as the bride, John clearly adores his young wife. The fact that the young lady is already pregnant speaks for itself! While some may say that the stepson must be the father, Hazel knows it isn’t right. And tells it to everyone who wants to know (and even those who don’t). Seeing the stepson Sam Winchester doting on his stepfathers new wife kills all of those bad thoughts. Despite all her gossiping, Hazel usually knows these kind of things.

The young woman, Deanna Winchester, has taken up the task of bringing new life into the house overlooking Lake Harriet. And not just with her child but also by respecting the craftmanship the original builders of the house, Mr and Mrs Trevelyan, put into it. The plot of land its on makes for a very private place. It even overlooks a part of the lake.   
Remodeling takes two full months. Almost 24/7 people are working on the place. And Deanna oversees everything. Finally it is all done and the couple move in during the weekend. On Tuesday invitations for a house warming party are sent all around the neighborhood. Being greeted by a radiating and clearly pregnant Deanna even the local women’s society has to admit that the blushing bride did a wonderful job. Keeping the authentic details and mixing them with both modern and vintage items. Still the house feels warm and inviting. Seeing the husband and wife leaning into each other and touching briefly kills all bad gossip flowing around. 

===

The moment Sam closes the door behind the last visitor Deanna flops down on the couch. Her dress is flowy and long. Completely different from her usual fifties style dresses. Choosing this maroon colored lace thing helps with her growing belly and tits. Right now she’s a C cup but leaning towards a D. The doctor had warned her about this. The only positive thing about the dress are the easy access either John or Sam’s hands have to her pussy. During the times she sat down (hey a pregnant woman has some privileges) John fingered her to completion. The couch is soft and has a high snuggle factor. Not to mention that the classic design in light grey color fit perfectly with the vintage red and gold chairs and the original Middle Eastern carpet on the floor. 

Thinking over the past year and Deanna can’t help but sigh. At first she had hoped the trial would be over without her involvement. But Stephen Wesson’s attorney had insisted on questioning the good Reverend’s daughter in court. So much for a clean break. What nobody had expected was the way it went. The attorney, the slimy Tyson Brady, had tried to convince the jury that his client was the victim in this case. Deanna had been too shocked to answer so she revealed a tiny secret. As a good daughter she had cleaned up her fathers’ bedroom and found a dirty picture (thank god for keeping a few items behind!). Deanna cried about seeing the “filth but too scared to inform anyone.” Being called to testify Deanna had brought the photo with her but put it in a safety deposit box with the judge’s aid. A detective and a courtroom clerk brought in the picture. Since it was still a ‘pretty mild’ one the judge had allowed for the jury to see it. The reverends face was clearly visible. His victim a young girl that the FBI had identified as a young girl beneath the age of twelve…. This enraged Stephen so badly that he started screaming and yelling profanities. Many of the reverend’s followers who before believed him innocent now turned his back on him.   
On top of all the ‘holidays’ Stephen went on, came the fraud case. And while all the embezzlement evidence may have been circumstantial at first, it granted a search warrant to the Reverends past. The FBI had dug deep, very deep. Revealing money and credit card scams up the wazoo. Cleaning out charities for deathly sick children several times over. It even shocked Deanna. 

All in all the trial had taken several weeks but finally Stephen Wesson was convicted of rape of several minors, imprisonment of several minors, abuse of several minors, abuse and rape of several adults and finally embezzlement from his previous and current churches. Twenty-five to life in jail with no chance of parole. Deanna was relieved it was over. During the trial she had stayed with Charlie. And while they had great fun together, Deanna missed her two lovers. To be sure Deanna waited another two weeks after the sentencing before contacting Ash. A former colleague of John. This construction had been set up to prevent the press or the FBI tracking her whereabouts. Ash would make sure Deanna Wesson would disappear from any future paperwork. If someone would check on her Deanna had met a tragic death in a car accident. Deanna Bradbury was created to show a background with her half-sister Charlie. Since Charlies mother had been in a coma for ten years, it was easy to do.

Four weeks after that saw Deanna marrying John Winchester and becoming Deanna Winchester. John, Deanna and Sam had discussed it over and over again. Eventually Sam had made the decision. It would be more believable for John and Deanna to take in John’s stepson than any other possibility. Ash had arranged for Pastor Jim Murphy of Blue Earth Minnesota to close the deal. But the Pastor had been smarter than he looked. Figuring out that the three people in front of him were more than they seemed. Deanna had taken the plunge and explained how it came to be. Jim may have been a bit overwhelmed, he still gave the couple his blessing. The wedding was small but felt so right. Deanna’s dress was a mermaid type with a tight satin body and flowy lace and silk bottom. Charlie had kept Deanna’s hair simple. And the wedding night had felt like heaven on earth. Deanna had worn the fifties dress she bought at the sex shop. The thing had been a bit itchy but gave Deanna such a rush! And John and Sam had showed how much they loved it too. Never before had she seen those cocks fill up as fast as then. Thank god had John hired a remote cabin instead of a hotel room. This way they could scream and fuck all they liked without complaints from other guests. Deanna’s body had felt sore all over the next day. Her men had even made her a bubble bath and lighted some candles. Yes, John and Sam were quiet sappy.

Deanna had long struggled to find a dress style for herself. Wearing the fifties dress made her feel strong. Browsing around showed her not just vintage ones but also new ones with that old feeling. Buying them online and sending them to Charlie’s address was easy. All she had to do was pick them up whenever there was time.

After a week of wedded bliss the three had started house hunting. First of all, it was Deanna’s wish to stay somewhere colder than Arizona. No matter how much she loved sunbathing, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater were what she craved. Not to mention burning a fire during cold nights. Sam and John had agreed with her wishes and together they eliminated all the year-long-sun states. Finally setting on Minnesota, a search was made for bigger towns or even cities. Minneapolis and Chicago were favorites. Looking at the weather Minneapolis showed good cold winters and mild to hot summers. The biggest plus was the house Deanna found. A beautiful old girl with good bones and a pretty view over Lake Harriet. Again, it was a bit more remote thanks to the big plot of land it stood on. Contacting the owners proved to be a challenge, convincing them to sell the house was even more difficult. Mrs Buckley was a grandchild of the original owners and made it clear that any kind of tearing the place down would not be tolerated. Deanna brought the old woman to the house to show her what the plans were. Seeing this young woman genuinely love the place as it was (and seeing the girls eyes mist over at the former nursery), Mrs Buckley finally approved. New life would do the house good! At first Sam and John couldn’t figure out why Deanna wanted this house so badly. Until Deanna told them that “Surely a woman expecting wants to settle down.” That news needed some time to set in. Sam started stammering while John got a stupid grin on his face. 

Six months of intense work and the newly minted family could move in. And now the house warming party had been done. Deanna was heavily pregnant but happy as hell. Last week a big box had been mailed to her, filled with her brand ‘new’ dresses. Wearing them would have to wait until after giving birth. Even the maternity dresses didn’t fit Deanna. The baby probably was as giant as her daddy or papa. Neither of them have any idea who got the lucky shot. And to be honest, they don't give a flying fuck. This baby is born out of love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

POV JOHN

John sits on the bed with spread legs. Deanna is in his lap with her back towards his chest. Slowly rocking up and down. Her big pregnant belly bouncing carefully. Sam is out for work and John found a horny Deanna trying to get herself of. But the belly holding their daughter was firmly in the way. So John decided to give Deanna what she craved. Taking his wife to his bedroom feels like a miracle, every single time. Thinking back on their time as neighbors, the letters Deanna wrote. That whole summer fuckfest and the aftermath. Finally officially getting married to this feisty yet sometimes insecure young woman. Finding out about her being pregnant had made John so proud. Never before Deanna had he even thought about becoming a father. Sure, he was the stepfather of Sam but the kid had already be seventeen when his mother married John. After that marriage had ended John had been seriously surprised Sam wanted to stay. The first night Sam had crawled into John’s bed had felt wrong and right at the same time. Six years of bliss had seen the two travelling the country. Until Arizona and Deanna. Now, almost two years later and the gorgeous woman in his lap was milking his cock for every drop of seed his balls would spill. Her pregnancy suited her. So much that John and Sam vowed to keep Deanna pregnant as much as possible. The house had several unused rooms and filling them would feel so good!

Only last month a new neighbor had moved in. And from the first meeting on Deanna and Ellen Harvelle had hit it off. Ellen, an older woman lost her husband in a car accident years ago. Since her daughter JoAnna Beth was off to college, Ellen took to Deanna as a mother hen. And Deanna welcomed it with open arms. Showing clearly that her mother Mary leaving did more damage than Deanna ever wishes to commit.

Charlie has moved into the guest house and seems to be happy being close to her pregnant ‘sister’. John and Sam can’t help but agree that Charlie and Ellen’s closeness mellows out Deanna a bit. The year on the move showed the two men how grouchy their wife could become. Being pregnant only enhanced those mood swings. Sometimes both he and Sam have to leave at the same time. Knowing that either Ellen or Charlie is close by helps ease any worries.

Moving into the house also saw John re-reading the letters Deanna sent them. Explaining what she wants and craves. As a publisher John noticed a certain talent. Encouraging Deanna to start writing for real took some time. But after a short fictional story she started on a bigger project. Her life’s story. Not under her real name off course. Feeling Deanna’s cunt clamping down on his cock, John knows she’s ready to cum. And by the tightness of his balls John isn’t far behind. God he loves his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Deanna lies in bed, completely exhausted yet she can’t help grinning like a loon. In the bassinet next to her sleeps her daughter. HER actual daughter! Emma Mary Winchester is barely twenty four hours old and perfect. Being a week late had made feel Deanna like a beached whale and grumpy as hell. Deanna had tried everything to induce labor but nothing worked. Until Ellen had told the mama-to-be that sex should do the trick. It had taken some convincing but finally it had happened. Lying on her side fist Sam and then John had fucked her from behind. This was the only comfortable position for Deanna and the giant belly. But it had worked like a charm. Even a bit too good. Deanna’s contractions had come almost immediately after John and Sam had cleaned Deanna up. Getting into the car, taking the carryon suitcase that was sitting by the front door and rushing to the hospital like maniacs. The minute upon entering the right floor labor had set in. No time for pain medication pushing had felt like hell. Trying to calm Deanna down Sam had started saying nice things. Hearing Deanna scream “You try pushing an Extra Large bowling ball out of your fucking dick!” had made Sam blanch. Even with the quick labor it had still taken too long. Only seconds away from being transferred to an OR for an emergency C-section Emma had finally popped out. 

Both John and Sam claim she’s the spitting image of her mother. Adrenaline from the natural birth has worn of long ago but still sleep still won’t come. Deanna feels proud and scared at the same time. This is her kid and Emma will depend on her mother for everything. Tomorrow morning will be the first time Deanna gets to breast feed Emma. Well, at least conscious. After Emma had been cleaned the nurse had put the kid on her momma’s tit. Sadly Deanna was too out of it to notice. Slipping into a light slumber the new born mom finally gets some rest.

It is Ellen that helps with Deanna feeding Emma. Feeling hard gums on her sensitive nipple is a bit scary. The suckling for milk is better then sex. Well, almost. With her head in heaven Deanna almost doesn’t hear Ellen ask “So, who’s the father, John or Sam.” Deanna looks up with pure terror in her eyes. Ellen assures her right away. “Don’t worry honey. I have had my fair share of fun in the past, both before and after I met Bill. Looking at the three of you I can see the unique love you share. But back to my initial question. Do you know who Emma’s father is?” Deanna is relieved and answers “No, so far I see both John and Sam in Emma. Even if they keep telling me she’s a mini Deanna.” Right then it is Emma that starts fussing. Purely on instinct Deanna knows her daughter needs the other titty. Deanna misses the surprised look on Ellen’s face.

Three weeks later and Deanna, Emma, John and Sam have settled into a nice rhythm. While Emma clearly prefers to be fed by her mommy’s big and full tits, John and Sam bottle feed her several times a night. Both men are clearly smitten with the little baby. They won’t admit it but Emma has them wrapped around her tiny fingers. Lately Deanna sees little things that remind her of John. Happy with her family at home she can’t help but reminisce about the future. All the pain of the delivery had been forgotten as soon as Deanna had seen Emma. This morning the doctor had informed Deanna that sex would be okay from now on. But only if she felt up to it. Planning a night would be needed. And since John, Sam, Ellen and Charlie were the only people Deanna trusted her daughter with the choice was simple. Charlie had been going on dates every Saturday so that left Ellen. Tomorrow Deanna would ask the older woman if she could take Emma for a few hours. That left enough time to get properly fucked out. Mmmmh, Deanna can’t wait to feel a cock in her pussy again.

Saturday night starts with tears. Not by Emma, no it's Deanna that has the most trouble letting go of her child. Even knowing that her daughter is next door doesn’t ease the anxiety. Until John and Sam usher her back inside and start comforting their wife. Soon a slow making out session happens. The fun part is when both Sam and John start drinking the milk from Deanna’s tits. It relieves some of the pressure and makes Deanna feel better. Feeling a careful hand going down she isn’t surprised by the gentleness. Both Sam and John had been with her in the delivery room. Some of the profanities Deanna had spouted had made an impression. First one finger touches her cunt lips, pushing in a bit. Hearing and seeing Deanna’s happy reaction to it a second and third finger follow soon. Being fingered like this feels good. It is the first time since she went into labor that Deanna has an orgasm. It may not be earth shattering, after it Deanna is like molten wax. Being picked up by Sam and with her legs around his waist he carries her upstairs. In John’s bedroom he lies her on the soft blankets. Removing her long dress is easy, licking her cunt gets her off pretty fast. And finally they settle for Deanna’s favorite position. John lies on the bed with Deanna splayed all over him. John’s cock slowly slips into the wet pussy while Sam penetrates her ass. So far Deanna has only taken Sam’s cock in her ass. That would need to change and soon. But right now Deanna floated on fluffy clouds. Feeling completely stuffed with cock and lazily fucked until Deanna cums. Then all bets are off. The fact that both John and Sam wear cockrings only makes it more hot. An hour later and both Sam and John’s cocks are an angry looking purple color. This time it is Sam in her cunt and John fucking Sam. Deanna imagines hearing Sam’s cum hit her empty womb with record speed. Silently hoping she’s knocked up again.


	19. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end.

One year later. Emma is growing like weed and Deanna is happily pregnant again. She barely shows but can’t be happier. Also, her book about her life was an instant hit. It still holds a top five position even if many bible lovers riot against it. But Deanna didn’t stop writing. Due to her unique love life she tried her hand at erotic short stories. After reading them John decided to quit his job and start his own publishing company. Dedicated only to erotic novels. It was a slam dunk since people love to read about sex. Whether it is straight, gay, lesbian, BDSM or threesomes, Deanna loves writing them. Most ideas come from her own experience. Although hard core BDSM isn’t her cup of tea, the occasional soft flogging, nipple clamps, strap-ons and even handcuffs are okay. Helping with the lesbian stories is Charlie. And from the reactions of John, Sam and Dorothy Baum, Charlie’s new girlfriend, while walking in on ‘literal practice’. John and Sam jerking each other off and Dorothy fingering herself to completion while Deanna and Charlie fuck each other with big dildo’s. Writing it under another pseudonym, J.J. Kripke helps with keeping publicity low. While most of her books score big the highest sells are of the continuing adventures of a young horny housewife and her two lovers. If Deanna writes about it, you can bet on it already happening in real life. 

And not just Charlie has found love. Ellen also met a decent man. While looking rough and former owner of a scrapyard the man, Bobby Singer, is sweet as can be. And totally smitten with Ellen. Deanna even has cought the older woman whil humming a happy tune.

Once a month they have a ‘girls night’. Due to Sam and John living in the big house and Bobby staying with Ellen, it is held in Charlie and Dorothy’s cottage. Watching a movie, having a dance-a-thon or simply getting buzzed and do girly stuff. They even have had some fun times of the sexy kind. During those evenings John and Sam take care of Emma. Bobby spent one night with the boys but these days he happily works late at the scrapyard.

Today she’s going to tell John and Sam she’s pregnant again. Right now she’s preparing a quick lunch. Neither of her men should be home for the next few hours and Charlie and Dorothy took Emma shopping for a Mother’s Day gift. Moving to the couch she starts up Netflix, only to hear a door opening and closing. Keys being thrown into the bowl in the hallway and then heavy footsteps that tell Deanna it is John entering the kitchen upstairs. Suddenly a new idea forms into her mind. 

When they moved into this house they redecorated the basement a bit. One empty corner was made into a large room filled with all kinds of naughty stuff. The best thing is a sort of half chair, normally used for hard BDSM. While none of them like that sort of thing, seeing the possibilities both Deanna and Sam fell for it. On the side are fluffy handcuffs while the legs can be situated in stirrups. It ends abruptly just under the stirrups and can be lifted or lowered to give the person in front of it enough height and space to penetrate easily. Several times has Deanna watched John fucking Sam like that. During it Deanna masturbates while lying on the twin bed. That might be a small thing, it brings a lot of intimacy. Along the walls are enough cupboards that hold nipple clamps, a folded breeding bench, dildo’s, several kind of shawls and soft ‘ropes’, paddles and riding crops for playing out fantasies and finally a closet filled with Deanna’s outfits. These days she has them custom made. Her latest indulgent includes a Mrs Clause outfit and one Little Red Riding Hood that will hold her growing belly during a pregnancy. Upstairs in her bedroom hang the fifties dresses she loves so much. They make her feel sexy and are also handmade. With Emma she could fit into them up until her being seven months pregnant. After that Deanna switched to the long, lace and silk gowns that clearly shows off her belly and huge tits. 

Closing down Netflix Deanna rushes toward the room. Opening the closet and browsing for the outfit she likes to try. First come the pulled high white socks. Then the white and red tartan short top goes over her tits. After Emma was born they barely got smaller. Hopefully this time around they would grow even bigger! Deanna’s belly is bare. Then the matching red tartan skirt that is sinfully short and leaves her ass and pussy on display. Deciding against the standard panties Deanna fishes out her own open crotch version. It may be a bit whorish but who the hell cares. An idea comes to mind and Deanna picks up the notebook in the dresser drawer. Writing down the idea she continues her costume. The high and bulky black 50s style shoes fit perfectly. Finally pulling her hair into two side tails Deanna looks into the mirror wall, another installment for pleasure. Liking what she sees Deanna steps out of the room and goes upstairs. John must hear the clumping of the shoes. Slowly Deanna enters the kitchen but doesn’t acknowledge John. Instead she walks out the other door and straight to the stairs. Halfway she hears John’s heavy boots following her. Normally any scene they play is done in John’s bedroom. But Deanna has a different idea. She goes into her own bedroom and shuts the door completely. Her bed is pristinely made. Picking up an old magazine Deanna flops herself on the bed. Her belly against the deep red colored comforter. Pretending to read and humming a bit, Deanna barely hears her door opening. Suddenly John’s familiar weight lies on top of her. Pinning Deanna firmly into the matrass. Expecting an undressed John she’s happily surprised to feel he’s still fully clothed aside from his exposed cock rubbing her the creak of her ass. A growling “Such a slutty girl, waving her ass before my face. And it isn’t the first time you did it. It makes a hot blooded man wonder about that. Maybe the slut want’s something ? Perhaps she wants a good hard cock in her dripping pussy. An experienced cock and not one of those fumbling schoolboys that barely manage one stroke before spurting their seed. No, I think you crave a big cock in that tight cunt of yours. And now you will get just that.” If she wasn’t wet enough already, Deanna’s soaking now from John’s words alone. Feeling his callused left hand on her back, carefully keeping her body down, his right hand working on getting his cock out. Then her cunt is explored. Finding the needed hole in it John feels Deanna’s clit. The touch makes her jump up a bit. This gives John the exact right angle to slam his cock fully inside Deanna’s weeping cunt. The sudden impaling hurts Deanna a bit. It fades quickly when John starts up a hard and unforgiven pace. His left hand still lies on her back but now make a grab for her wrists. Pinning them down on her own back, Deanna feels John’s thick and hard cock go even deeper. Suddenly a stinging slap is placed on her ass. A sudden orgasm hits her hard but John doesn’t slow down. “Yeah, you like that huh, you little slut. You like my fat cock in your needy pussy. You’ve are such a bad girl. And bad girls get spanked.” Deanna feels her skirt being lifted just before another slap lands on her cheeks. Another rush of pleasure courses through Deanna when John’s hand keeps up the punishment. “Oh yeah, you love being punished huh, you little harlot. That tight little pussy of yours really likes it, you cockslut.” John’s own words and the moaning coming from Deanna make him pound her even harder. “Would you like to be stuffed with my cum greedy slut? Become pregnant and having to tell your daddy who knocked you up?” Deanna hears the words and in her spine starts the familiar tingle. Almost too far away in her joy Deanna hears her own voice answering John “C.. can’t get moooo…m’re pregn’nt Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy! Right at the last spoken word Deanna cums harder than ever before. By the animalistic growling coming from behind her, John isn’t too far off. And right then she actually hears and feels John’s cum hitting her filled womb. Fantasizing about another kid being conceived right there and then, Deanna sinks into complete bliss. Perhaps John heard her words, perhaps not. All in all, she’s happy right now. Yes, Deanna’s life may have turned out differently, it still feels oh so good.

THE END


End file.
